


The Titan Warriors

by MnstrFrc



Category: Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), MonsterVerse - Fandom, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Romance, Battle, Blood and Gore, Camelot Destruction, Darkness, Death, Fluff and Angst, Kong General of Ape City, Love, Minilla is Legendary Godzilla, Monsters, Multi, Orcs, Romance, Some dark, The Crystal Shard, Three Ghidorahs, Titans, Troll Jim Lake Jr., War, Witch Claire Nuñez, Zakatron the Shadow of Morgoth, kaijus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 5





	1. Title Poster 1




	2. A Story Long Ago...

This is a story long ago, a fantasy world when man and monster lived together. There are good monsters the humans called Titans protect the innocents. But there are bad monsters they called them Kaijus to destroy.

But before we start, there are two 6 year old children one who is a little boy and the other who is a little princess are reading the same stories in separate places. Perhaps we should start here.

A house. Jim's mother come upstairs and see her son is up and reading.

Barbara: Jim Lake Junior. I thought you were in bed, young man.

Jim: But Mommy, can I just read this story, please?

Barbara: Oh, okay. How about I'll read it too you.

Jim: Thank you, Mommy.

Barbara: Long ago, in a far away land. There were Titans that help the humans. They're leader is being ruled by...

Elsewhere... a castle Camelot. Morgana and her daughter Princess Claire reading the same story.

Morgana: ...Gojira King of the Monsters.

Claire: That's incredible Mommy. Gojira King of the Monsters, ROAR!

Morgana: (chuckle) Yes, indeed. But Gojira had a son.

Claire: He had a son?

Morgana: Yes. His name is...

Barbara: ...Godzilla Senior. 

Jim: He's like... a prince, Mommy?

Barbara: Sort of. But Godzilla SR had a son name Minilla. He was so silly and starting to act brave.

Jim: Minilla. He's so funny.

Barbara: Yes, he is. But he face against a gorilla monster name Commander Kong, Protector of Ape City.

Morgana: They fought in the Gizard Wasteland.

Claire: Ooo!

King Arthur: I see my sister is reading her daughter a bedtime story, eh?

Morgana: Arthur. I'm surprise your here, brother.

King Arthur: I'm surprise she's reading this story. But I feared it would give her nightmares.

Claire: I'm not scared, Uncle.

King Arthur: I know you, aren't. But please, continue reading. I would like to hear more.

Morgana: (Ahem) The Son of Godzilla SR and the Commander fought so hard and none of them couldn't win. They both gave a big final blow but there was no winner. They decided to be friends.

Barbara: But they become like Brothers.

Jim: A Godzillasaur and a Giant Ape. I thought their kind were sworn enemies.

Barbara: They were, sweetie. But these two are not. But there was a greater threat.

Jim: Who, Mommy?

Morgana: In a land called Mordor is ruled by a true ruler, his name is Lord Zakatron the Shadow of Morgoth, Leader of the Kaijus. He bring great darkness through the land. By there is one hope left. An army of men with MUTOs, Behemoths, Rodans, Ankylosaurs, Divine Moths, and many more fight against the evil Kaijus. They fight for freedom.

Barbara: These Kaijus are not from this world. They come from the Anteverse. A realm of their creators the Precursors who build an army of Kaijus to destroy. They serve their master Zakatron.

A massive army charge against the good monsters. But two young monsters Minilla and Kong join to help fight against the Kaijus. Gojira roar to battle, and his son Godzilla SR see the evil Lord Zakatron had come. Zakatron had such power to destroy his enemies. But Gojira tried to confront him, but he killed him.

Barbara: The Son of Gojira mourn the death of his father. He then challenge the dark lord.

Morgana: But Godzilla SR had such power to defeat Zakatron. He unleashed his full power.

Godzilla SR: RAAAAGGHH!!!

Zakatron: NOOOOOO!!!!

Zakatron body is about to explodes, his body exploded and his army died of a explosion wave. It killed all his army like his dark magic is broken.

Barbara: Zakatron, the dark lord has been defeated. Godzilla SR had ended the Kaiju Nightmare. But his son Minilla see a dark cloud appeared and vanish. Kong help him up.

Morgana: But the battle was a heavy lost. So many good Titans perish in battle. Even Minilla the Son of Godzilla Sr now see his father has become the truly heir to the throne. All the Titans bow down to Godzilla Sr.

Godzilla SR: My son, do not despair the lost. One day, you will become King of the Monsters.

Barbara: Finally peace has been restore the evil Kaijus have been defeated. No one has seen Godzilla SR nor his son Minilla for almost a thousands years from now.

Morgana: Even they say all the Titans have vanish in hiding, except the two.

Claire: The two?

Jim: The two, Mommy?

Barbara: The two greatest of ALL monsters still remain Protecting the innocents from evil. 

Morgana: Even one of the villages quote:

Claire: What is a King...

Jim: ...To a God?

Barbara: Yes, sweetie. Now, time to go to bed, honey.

Jim: Good night, Mommy.

Morgana: It is time for bed, my little princess.

Claire: Good night, Mommy.

King Arthur: That was a good story, Morgana. 

Two kids read an incredible story. They now sleep.

But far out, of the village and kingdom, deep in the woods. Two Titans remaining and are ready for any threat.


	3. The Girl Who Fell in the Well

Years later now... There was a battle deep within the woods. Camelot is destroyed, but far out is the Trollhunter Jim, but he is a Troll Hybrid, the princess Claire using her Dark Magic and her mother Morgana in her battle armor fighting. But further out is Gunmar and Bular telling the Orcs to charge!

Jim: Where are the Titan Warriors?!

Morgana: They're trying to hold the line. But we'll get through with this.

Claire: Oh, no. LOOK! He's here!

Gunmar and Bular turn around and see their master has come. Dark Godzilla!

Dark Godzilla: Report, Gunmar.

Gunmar: My lord, our enemies are back to Camelot or what's left of it. The princess has the Shard, we must have her before she use it against us.

Bular: Let me bring you her head, master.

Dark Godzilla: That won't be necessary, Bular. I will kill her myself.

Dark Godzilla charge down to kill almost dozens of knights. Jim see he's coming!

Jim: PRINCESS! GET BACK!

Claire: What? No! I now possess the Shard and I will stop him!

Her eyes turn purple and black. She unleashed her power to attack Dark Godzilla, but he miss and use his wristblades and stabbed Claire in her stomach!

Jim and Morgana gasped to see Dark Godzilla killed her.

Morgana: CLAIRE!! NO!

Jim: CLAIRE!! 

Claire: (groaning)

Dark Godzilla: You are strong, but not strong enough, child.

Morgana eyes turn yellow and black and she unleashed her full magic to attack they. But they all got pushed away, but Dark Godzilla got it and fell in the forest.

Dark Godzilla: RAAAGH!

Gunmar: My lord! We must retreat! The Titan Warriors are coming!

Dark Godzilla: BAH! Very well. Now they will suffer the lost. (EVIL LAUGH)

The Titan Warriors a gorilla and a lizard came in and killed almost dozens of Orcs, but they were too late.

???: I'm sorry, Jim.

Jim: It's not your fault. It should have been me. (sobbing) I should have protected her.

Morgana: Claire, my sweet little lamb. I-I-I'm so sorry...

Claire: It's... it's okay... but the Shard... it must not fall into the wrong hands. I wish to be cremated.

Jim: Wh-what? No.

Claire: I can use my magic to burn the Shard with me. I must send to the other world.

Jim: Claire, no. I can't let you do this. I--

Claire: It's okay, Jim... I will always be with you... always...

She finally close her eyes and died by Jim's arm. He now have tears coming down his eyes in pain and lost. He let out a howl like wolf, Morgana cover her face with sadness. But the Titan Warriors look down.

Morgana: What does she mean send it to the other world?

???: My guess is she meant by other world, like other realm or time. But I don't know. But she wished to be cremated and then we must.

Her body lie on a pile of woods and hold the Shard, the Dark Crystal Shard holds great power. Even with the fire and her body shall burn it to a different realm.

5 years later

In a different world, a different realm, a different time. The Modern Human World. A place called Arcadia and in this house, the House of Nuñez, a young girl name Claire Nuñez who lives home with her father Javier, Ophelia, and her baby brother Enrique. 

But this part, her mother wake her up for school.

Ophelia: CLAIRE! It's time to get up!

Claire: (yawn) CRAP! I'M LATE!

She hurry put her cloths on and she still see this same purple mark on her right hand. What is it? A birthmark or a scar? She doesn't have time to think about that one again.

Javier: Good morning, Claire!

Claire: Good morning, _Papá._

Javier: How was your sleep?

Claire: Good. I have to go to school, _Papá._

Javier: Happy Birthday, Claire!

Claire: Dios mio. I forgot! Thanks.

Ophelia: We'll be ready for a Birthday cake for you when you come back home, Claire.

Javier: And be careful not to go to the Well, Claire.

Claire: Again, _Papá.?_

Javier: The stories say that the Well, inside is a dark place where demons or monsters live there. If you go down the Well, you'll never come back.

She see Enrique eating his breakfast.

Ophelia: Claire! You're going to be late!

Claire: Okay. Goodbye, Papá, Mamá!

She get her bicycle and go to school, she see her best friends Darci and Mary.

Mary: Whatup, C-Bomb?

Darci: You're late again, Claire.

Claire: I know, I know. But guess what today it is?

Darci: What?

Claire: It's my 16th Birthday!

Mary: REALLY?! THAT'S SWEET!

Darci: Happy Birthday, Claire!

Toby: REALLY?! TODAY IS CLAIRE'S BIRTHDAY?! AWESOME SAUCE! 

Claire: Thanks, guys. But we should get to class.

The bell rings and everyone is in class. While in class, Claire looked out of the window and see birds flying in the sky. But there was something in the window. She see a purple light glowing. She see it and it floating around. The teach see her day dreaming again. But some of the kids laugh, but Claire looked at the window again and see the purple light is gone.

School is done for today. Claire went back home and celebrate her 16th Birthday! Her parents sing her a Birthday Song and she blow the candles.

Ophelia: What did you wish for, Claire?

Claire: I wish to live a world of magic!

Javier: A fantasy world?

Claire: I've always wanted to dream about that. Ever since I read so many fairy tales book.

Ophelia: (chuckle) Claire, a world of magic is only in your dreams.

Claire: (sigh) I know, Mamá. But I saw something today. A purple light.

Ophelia: A purple light?

Suddenly a purple lightning appeared.

Claire: What was that?

Javier: Relax, Claire. It's just a storm.

BOOM!

They all see the purple lightning hit through the Well.

Claire: The Well!

They all see the purple lightning hitting the Well. Claire tried to get a littler closer, but...

Ophelia: CLAIRE! GET AWAY FROM THAT!

Claire: Why?

But something grabbed Claire! Dragging her in the Well!

Claire: Mamá! Papá!

Ophelia: CLAIRE!

She screamed and see a ghost demon see her and dragged her in the Well. As she enter, she see magic lights, more like space stars and see another bright light. The demon throw her out of the Well and she got out.

Claire: What was that thing? Mamá? Papá?

She see she's not home. She see she's in a forests. 

Claire: I don't think I'm in Arcadia anymore. Huh?

She can hear fighting. She sneak to the bushes and see a hooded warrior fighting Bular the Vicious.

Bular: Yield, Trollhunter!

Jim: Never. A Trollhunter never yields. But a Titan Warriors fight. RAGH!

Bular dodged his swinging and throw Jim out of the forest and into the sun. Jim is a Half Troll and he's immune to daylight.

Bular: You're new body may protect you from the sun, Trollhunter. But it won't protect you from me. Even our master has given us a gift to walk to the sun and I shall enjoy this!

Jim: You're welcome to try, Bular.

Bular: But please. Put up more of a fight than Princess Claire did.

Jim: RAAAGGH!!

Claire: "Princess Claire?" Me?

She now confuse and shock to hear what he said. She think herself or someone. But she see Bular is too strong for Jim. He tried to hold back, but he got beaten again.

Jim: (groaning)

Bular: Now. Give me that Amulet or I'll have to rip it out of yer guts.

Jim: Getting dark again, Bular? Why? Is it because your father is dead?

Bular: DON'T. YOU. EVER. SAY. HIS. NAME. AGAIN, boy! I'm going to enjoy this.

Claire gasped. She needed to do something. She found a big rock to throw at him. 

Bular: Say farewell, Trollhunter.

Claire: NOOO!!

She threw a big rock at him and he turn and see confusion. Jim wake up and see it too.

Bular: Impossible!

Jim: Princess Claire?!

Claire: Um... what?

Now Bular is distracted and Jim break free and attack Bular.

Bular: I don't know how your alive. But you'll die just the same, Princess.

He grabbed her and crushing her throat! Jim tried to hurry but Bular stomped him in the ground. Claire gasped to see the poor troll boy is hurt.

Claire: LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BIG BULLY!

Her eyes turn purple and something came out of her... Dark Magic push him away. He see she possess Dark Magic again. He retreat deep within the woods.

Claire: What was that?

She see her hands have some magic powers. She turn around and see the troll boy get up. She felt blushed, and see he looks a bit cute. He see her alive and well. But there were tears coming down his eyes.

Jim: Princess Claire. I thought you were gone... 

He kneel down. Claire looked confuse.

Claire: Princess Claire? I am not a Princess. My name is Claire Nuñez. 

Jim: What are you talking about-- (sniff) (sniff) You look like her. You smell like her. You sound like her. But your appearance is different.

Claire: Who are you? What are you?

Jim: I am a Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior.

Claire: Trollhunter? Wait. A troll? I thought trolls were big and ugly.

Jim: Not this one.

She looked at him closely. She see his ears are so long and she wanna touch 'em She kept touching and he felt embarrasses. She see his two fang teeth are a little sharp. She also see his horns are attach to his head.

Claire: I thought they're fake. But you really are a troll or something.

Jim: I am also a Royal Knight of Camelot. Your bodyguard. And now a Titan Warrior.

Claire: Bodyguard? Titan Warrior? Camelot? You mean I travel in the past?

Jim: Your not in the past, princess. Not anymore Camelot. You are now in New Mushroomton.

Claire: New Mushroomton? What?

Jim: Let me take you home, Princess. Your mother will be so happy to see you.

Claire: My mother? What?

She walked with him.

But somewhere in Mordor. Bular walked and kneel down to his master. Dark Godzilla drink a hot water.

Bular: Lord Dark Godzilla. I was fighting the Trollhunter again. And he escape by me.

Dark Godzilla: So he bested you again. Very disappointing.

Bular: But my lord. I saw her.

Dark Godzilla: Saw who?

Bular: The Princess. She's alive and her appearances appears different.

Dark Godzilla: So the Dark Princess has return? Hmm... no matter. I killed her once and I'll kill her again. 

Bular: But my lord, she possess Dark Magic.

Dark Godzilla: This little girl have no idea how to control Dark Magic. Prepare our soldiers, Bular. It's time we storm New Mushroomton.


	4. A Mother and A Daughter Reunited

The young girl Claire walked with this troll hybrid boy name Jim Lake Junior. She see there's a town over there. She see humans, elves, satyrs, dragons, and robots. But no monsters.

She also see these magical creatures helping with humans. They have homes, they drive their cars, playing games together. It's all weird and all.

Claire: Wait, um--

Jim: Jim.

Claire: Jim. You said this world is the Realm of the Monsters?

Jim: It was. But thousands years ago, the Titans have died fighting against the evil Kaijus.

Claire: "Kaijus?"

Jim: Bad monsters. The battle was a heavy lost for them all. Only two Titans remaining. 

Claire: Who are they?

Jim: You'll see them. but first, your mother, Princess.

Claire: DIOS MALDICIÓN, Jim! I am not a princess!

Jim: Is that a English language.

Claire: Spanish language, you asshole.

Jim: Bad language. What are you?

Claire: I'm Latin and Spanish, you might say. Actually I'm hispanic.

Jim: It's hard to tell, if a girl is Spanish with some bad language. How old are you?

Claire: I'm 24.

Jim: Your lying. 

Claire: Fine. I'm 16. You?

Jim: 16. 

Claire: Huh? We're like the same age. What are we? Born on the same day?

Jim: Looks like.

Claire: Well. 16, really? You look too young, troll boy.

Jim: Pfft.

Claire: What about your parents? Aren't they worry that you almost got killed by that monster?

Jim: Bular the Vicious, son of Gunmar the Black. My worst enemy. His father is dead and he wants me and my Amulet.

Claire: Why does he want it?

Jim: What all bad guys wants: POWER.

Claire: Your mom might be worry about you.

Jim: I don't think so.

Claire: Why?

Jim: She died when I was 6.

Claire: Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry, Jim. What about your father?

Jim: He died when I was 5. He was killed by Dark Godzilla, that's why my father pass his Amulet to me. But someone found me and took me in and raise me.

Claire: Who?

Jim: It-- Oh! We're here.

Claire: What?

They made it to this house and what came out of the house are two baby dragons, one is Azymondias the Dragon Prince and Dart the Night Light.

Claire: AH! WHAT THE--

Jim: It's okay, Claire. This is Azymondias the Dragon Prince, but you can call him Zym.

Zym: Skreek!

Jim: This is Dart the Night Light.

Claire: Aw, he's so cute.

Jim: She.

Claire: I MEAN SHE. Sorry.

Dart: Rrr... :)

They also see Morgana walked out of the house. Morgana gasped to see Claire, there are tears coming down her eyes and she run towards her!

Morgana: CLAIRE! MY LITTLE LAMB. YOU'RE ALIVE. (SOBBING)

Claire: What?

Morgana hugged Claire tighter. But she looked at her and sense something about her.

Morgana: How is this possible? Where did you find her, Jim?

Jim: She came from the Well.

Morgana: The Well?

Claire: Listen, I was at home at Arcadia--

Jim: Arcadia?

Claire: (sigh) Arcadia. I lived home with my parents and my hermano bebe. But this demon dragged me to that Well and somehow magically send me to this world. 

Morgana: How about we drink some tea?

Claire: Okay.

For almost hours they drank tea, Zym and Dart are sleeping. But Morgana tell young Claire Nuñez about what happen to Princess Claire.

Morgana: This picture is my daughter Princess Claire.

Claire: She looks like me.

The picture of Princess Claire looks like her, but with long brown hair and a beautiful purple and white medieval dress. She also see some dark crystal around her necklace.

Claire: What's that dark crystal around her neck?

Morgana: The Crystal Shard. I give it to her and teach her Dark Magic to use it for good not evil.

Claire: Gosh. Jim really cares about this Princess Claire so much. Where is she? Why isn't she coming back?

Morgana: Princess Claire died five years ago.

Claire: Oh, Dios. I'm sorry.

Morgana: She was killed by a evil monster called Dark Godzilla.

Claire: Dark Godzilla?

Jim: (GROWL) Sorry. I hate that monster.

Morgana: Dark Godzilla is an ancient evil monster. No one knows who he really was. He had such true dark power of Hatred. Gunmar and Bular serve him and he's been building an empire in Mordor. We've been at war ever since Camelot was destroyed.

BOOM!

Claire: What was that?

They ran outside and see everyone scream the orcs are attacking. They see Bular.

Jim: Bular!

Bular: Hello again, Trollhunter. Morgana, how nice to see you. And the princess. How is it possible that your still alive?

Claire: AGH! ENOUGH! I AM NOT HER! MY NAME IS CLAIRE MARIA NUñZE! 

Dark Godzilla: It doesn't matter. You will die the same, child.

She gasped to see there he is the evil monster Dark Godzilla. He wears a Feudal armor and helmet. He have two sharp blades on his both wrists. But she's not afraid of this Dark Godzilla. She use some weird magic on Bular, she'll do it again. Once she's about to do it, but...

Oh, no! It's not working!

Claire: Um...

Jim: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PRINCESS?!

Claire: I-I-I thought that magic I did to that Bular guy. I thought I could attack him!

Morgana: She doesn't know how to use it, Jim!

Jim: GET BEHIND ME, PRINCESS!

Claire: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Dark Godzilla: Orcs! Destroy the Trollhunter and bring me the girl. Perhaps she might still possess the Shard. I must have it! Bring me the Shard!

Morgana tried to hold the orcs off. But Zym and Dart kept shooting fire at the orcs.

Jim let Claire hop behind his back and jumped in the air to the trees. He see Bular is coming for him. He kept running and running until he see a river.

Bular: Nowhere to find, boy.

Jim: Take a deep breath, Princess Claire.

Claire: What? Oh, Dios...

He jumped and she screamed!

Bular: NO!

They both fell and the current is too strong. Claire couldn't hold on to Jim's hand and he lost her. She tried to hang on the rocks until he got her. They lost the orcs and Bular.

Claire: (cough) (cough) WHAT THE FUCK, JIM?!

Jim: I'm sorry, Princess.

Claire: STOP CALLING ME THAT! Look at you. Why am I with a troll boy that I don't know about. A troll boy and his trolls parents, like I give a sh--

Jim: I'M NOT A TROLL, CLAIRE.

That pause for a moment.

Claire: Wait. You're not?

Jim: I never was a troll. I never was a Trollhunter either. I was once human. This Amulet was my father's, he pass it to me.

Claire: You mean you were once human?

Jim: It was almost five years ago before you--er I mean the Pricness died. Merlin the Wizard and teacher of Morgana and King Arthur, he gave me a magical potion called the elixir, if I'm ever to defeat Gunmar, I had to be stronger and faster. But the worst part is I can never return back to my human self ever again. I'm part Jim and part Troll. Even my adoptive father was devastated and decided to leave Camelot. But I decided to stay and protect the Princess. But Princess Claire and Morgana tried to help me out to overcome my troll self. But I found hope.

Claire: I'm so sorry, Jim.

Jim: It's okay, Claire. But we can't stay here. They'll find you and that Shard.

Claire: Shard? What is it?

They see Morgana, Zym, and Dart came.

Zym: ARRCK!

Dart: RRREE!

Morgana: There you are. I think I lost them.

Jim: Morgana!

Claire: Morgana! What is this Shard?

Morgana: The Shard is an ancient crystal forged by Lord Zakatron the Shadow of Morgoth, Leader of the Kaijus, the Dark Lord. He create the Shard to use it for Dark Magic and destroy all his enemies. But when I was a child, I was with my brother Arthur, my sister Guinevere were having fun in the woods. But I fell into a dark cave. I was so scared of the dark, until I found something shine to me. The Crystal Shard. I can see such magic, but it possess such evil. It almost took me to darkness, but somehow I control it. And so, years and years I pass it to my little lamb princess Claire. Now this Claire Nuñez now have the Shard with her. 

Claire: Um... why am I glowing, guys?

They see something purple glowing inside of Claire. Morgana pulled her shirt and see her belly. They see the Crystal Shard is within her.

Morgana: (gasped)

Jim: Oh, my God.

Claire: What? (she looked down and gasped) Dios mio! Dios mio! What the hell is this?!

They hear the orcs are coming. Zym and Dart are scared.

Morgana: We can't stay here. We can't let them go back to New Mushroomton.

Jim: We got to get this crystal out of her, Morgana. Can you use your magic to remove it?

Morgana: I don't know. It might be attach to her inside. I can't risk it. But I know someone who might have a look at it.

Jim: What? Who? Wait. No. Not him.

Morgana: He has to see it, Jim.

Claire: Who's she talking about, Jim?

...

Claire: Hey. Who is he?

Jim: (sigh) I think it's time you meet my adoptive father, Claire.

Claire: Can he help me?

Jim: He may. But the question is: Will he?

Claire: What?

They walk deep within the woods to find Jim's adoptive father.


	5. The Adoptive Father

Jim, Morgana, and Claire are still walking in the woods. They see the sun is almost going down.

Jim: Sun's almost down. We gotta hurry before they find us.

Claire: Wait. I thought trolls turn to stone at daylight.

Morgana: Merlin use some human blood potion within Jim. He's a troll hybrid with fully human blood. 

Claire: And the bad trolls?

Morgana: They possess dark magic within. Zakatron granted evils that never had such powers or strength before.

Claire: Oh Dios.

Jim: Hey. I think we're here.

They see a house in the middle of the woods. But there's a camera watching them.

Jim: Home sweet home. But it's been a while.

Claire: When was the last time you were here, Jim?

Jim: About two years ago, princess. 

Claire: JIM.

Jim: You might want to put this hood on.

Claire: Why?

Jim: We want to surprise him.

Claire: (sigh) You're something, troll boy.

Claire wears the hood and they walked to the house. Jim is about to open the door and Morgana stopped him for a moment.

Morgana: Jim. Are you sure you want to do this?

Jim: I have too. Even he may help Claire with the shard inside of her.

He open the door and see his adoptive father sitting in his chair and waited for them to come. His adoptive father is...

Godzilla: Welcome home, Jim Lake Junior.

Jim: How did you know we were here, dad?

He showed them he built a camera hiding in the woods. The baby dragons are happy to see Godzilla.

Zym: RRR!

Dart: Raa!

Jim: That's new.

Godzilla: Almost not that new, Jim.

Claire: Who is it? I can't see in this hood.

Morgana: Quiet, Claire.

Jim: Dad. We need your help.

Godzilla: I'm done helping with Camelot.

Jim: This time, it's not about Bular. I found someone.

Godzilla: Morgana? You're in this too?

Morgana: It appears so, Sensei. 

Claire: Sensei?

Godzilla: I thought you were suppose to keep Jim out of trouble.

Morgana: I always am.

Godzilla looked at the hooded girl.

Godzilla: Hmm? Who is this?

Morgana: Jim, I believe it's time to show him.

Godzilla: Show me what?

Jim: Dad, this girl is not from this world.

Morgana: He said she came from the Well.

Godzilla: "The Well?"

Morgana: A Well to the other world.

Jim: Dad, you should look at her, please.

Godzilla: No, you look. I told you not to go back to Camelot, Jim. What did you do?

Jim: Dad.

Godzilla: I told you don't go out there. Bular will hunt you down again. Tell me what did you do.

Jim: Will you shut up and look?

He pulled the hood out of Claire and she gasped to see it's a monster.

Claire: (gasped)

Godzilla: What?

Godzilla hold her face and checked her eyes and see something glowing inside of her. He opened her shirt and Claire felt embarrasses again, but Godzilla doesn't care. He see the shard is inside of her.

Godzilla: SHIT.

Zym: RAA!

Azymondias tell the others to look at the camera. They see Bular and the orcs are coming.

Godzilla: I thought you said it's not about Bular. You lead them here?

Jim: It almost got complicated.

Godzilla: Goddammit, Jim!

They see what bust out of the door is Bular.

Bular: Trollhunter. There's nowhere to hide. Give us the girl and I'll make this quick and painless. Speaking of painless.

He see Godzilla came.

Bular: Grandmaster Godzilla. How are you?

Claire: Wait. Grandmaster Godzilla? Like the Godzilla King of the Monsters? I thought it was a movie.

Morgana: Huh? He's our only hope. He is the leader of the Titan Warriors.

Claire: What?

Bular: Sorry about the door.

Godzilla: Don't sweat it, Bular the Vicious. We were just getting out for the fight.

Bular: Also, Lord Dark Godzilla is here to rip the shard out of the princess gut.

Godzilla: Hmm. Yeah, unless he fight me.

He gave Bular a atomic breath attack and head outside.

Godzilla: You five get under and I'll hold them off.

Jim: I'll fight with you.

Godzilla: No. This is dangerous, Jim. Dark Godzilla will kill you.

Godzilla jumped up and use his tail to slice off two orcs heads off. He see Dark Godzilla and his army.

Godzilla: Dark Godzilla, we meet again.

Dark Godzilla: Ah, Godzilla, Son of Godzilla SR. I was wondering if I ever see you again. But I believe the girl has return from the dead and she has my Shard. Give me the girl and I'll end her life again.

Godzilla: Not if you kill me first, demon.

They both charge up and brawl. 

Jim killing a dozens of orcs and Morgana hurry help Claire, Zym, and Dart to get out safety. 

Jim: There's too damn many of 'em!

Morgana: We need to protect the shard!

Claire see Godzilla and Dark Godzilla are still fighting. She also gasped to see three orcs are coming to her. But Morgana jumped in and saved her.

Morgana: You should get down, Claire. This is too dangerous.

Zym: RRR!

Dart fly up and fire breath at a orc and sent him on fire! 

Dark Godzilla: You were always strong, Godzilla, but not strong enough.

Godzilla: Same old quotes, Dark Godzilla. But why don't you creeps back the fuck off and leave my goddamn home?

He gave a big blow punch and see Bular from behind.

Bular: THIS IS FOR MY FATHER, TITAN!

Godzilla grabbed Bular and throw him at the orcs.

Dark Godzilla: Enough of this. Finish them all.

Claire gasped. But they all felt an earthquake. They all see this scary demon woman appeared in the ground! Claire gasped and recognize that demon.

Claire: (GASPED) That's the demon that pulled me in the Well!

Morgana: What?

Jim: What the hell is that thing?! 

Godzilla: It can't be. It's Sadakaya.

Claire: Who? What?

Godzilla: Sadakaya is a demonic amalgamation of the vengeful ghost. And whatever you do, don't look at her eyes. If you do, you'll die.

Jim: How are we suppose to kill her?

Godzilla: By cutting off her head. I got this, kid.

Jim: You sure?

Godzilla: That thing is a demon, but I'm a Titan Warrior.

He see Dark Godzilla jumped up and slice her back side. She roar in pain. She use her hair to grab away Dark Godzilla, Bular, and the orcs and throw them far away in the sky. She also see Claire has the shard inside of her.

Claire: Oh, no.

Sadakaya: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!

Jim: GET BEHIND ME!

He use his Eclipse Sword and slice off her left arm. She roar in pain and tried to attack Jim. She grabbed Jim with one hand by the throat. He gurgle in pain, Claire gasped. Morgana tried to attack, but Sadakaya hair attacked her. Claire have to do something. Her eyes turn purple and black.

Claire: STOP!!

Sadakaya: RRRAAGHHH??? SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHAAAAARRRDD....

Claire try to use her magic to attack the demon and only hurt her. She roar at Claire, but behind came Godzilla. He use his claws to slice off her head. Her head fell off and the body dies, except her head.

Godzilla grabbed her head and squeeze her to blood splat.

Claire eyes turn back to brown and she pass out.

Jim: Princess!

Morgana: She's out cold. We should bring her inside your house, Godzilla.

Godzilla: (sigh) But first Morgana, you needed to shield your magic to protect the house. Jim, bring her inside.

Jim: Yeah sure, dad.

Claire mumble when she wake up. She see it's dark outside and she see Godzilla, Jim, and Morgana are drinking coffee. Zym and Dart are playing each other.

Jim: Hey, Claire. Your awake.

Claire: What happen? I hit that thing. Is she...?

Godzilla: This time dead. But I bet she'll come back maybe a thousand years or so.

Claire: So. Godzilla, huh? He's leader of the Titan Warriors?

Jim: No. He's THE leader of the Titan Warriors. he help fought against the evil forces of darkness.

Morgana: Godzilla had fought Dark Godzilla for almost hundreds of years and trying to stop him.

Claire: I see.

Godzilla: And I'm confuse, Claire. What's with the blue hair dye?

Claire: It makes me look cool for my music band Papa Skull.

Godzilla: Papa Skull?

Claire: You never heard of it?

Godzilla: No. I'm more of a Beatles Fan, kiddo.

Claire: I'm confuse. How is a troll related to a monster?

Jim: Titan. When I was a human 6 years old. My mom hurry hide me somewhere deep inside of the house. All I can hear was the door breaking. She was murder by a monster.

Claire: Dark Godzilla?

Jim: No, something different. But when I was alone, it was Godzilla who found me and took me in. He raise me. He's been teaching me great skills he once learn. When I was 11 years old, Merlin the Wizard came to our house and asked permission for me to join King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He believe I am the one to become the Trollhunter like my father before me. But Godzilla refuse to let me join them. But I believe destiny is a gift, I don't want to think I had to become a real Trollhunter.

Godzilla: And look where that got you. They turn you into a troll and you're stuck in it. I didn't want him to go to this path.

Jim: I'm sorry, dad. But I made an oath to protect the princess and to become stronger to defeat Gunmar. But I have to stop Bular and Dark Godzilla. I am a Trollhunter, and I must do this alone.

Godzilla: You are also a Titan Warrior and we Titans must stick together.

Claire: Now then, can anyone explain what the hell is wrong with me?

Godzilla: Well. The Shard is within her and removing it would kill her.

Claire: WHAT?!

Jim: But, Godzilla, can you remove it?

Godzilla: I wish I could, Jim. But it's pure dark power. It won't leave inside of Claire's body. Also. I got two or three guesses. My first guess that this Claire Nuñez maybe the reincarnation of Princess Claire.

Claire: What?

Jim: Is it possible?

Godzilla: Possibly. Or second guess, she maybe a different version where her Jim Lake Junior had died. Or third after cremated with the Shard, it must've taken her memory. 

Jim: But it is her, right, dad?

Claire: I'm not her, okay? I'm sick of tire of this baloney crap! I don't deserve to be here. 

She's upset and walked upstairs. Zym and Dart look sad. Morgana put her hand on Jim's shoulder in sadness. 

Godzilla: Maybe the kid is right. Perhaps she's not her, Jim.

Jim: It has to be her. Why would she have the Shard inside of her, dad?

Jim is still sad, but something came up an idea.

Jim: Dad, Morgana. What if I take Claire Nuñez to Ape City?

Morgana: What?

Jim: If Godzilla's brother could scan for a blood match and we'll know it's her.

Godzilla: You're kidding me. Tell me your joking, Jim?

Jim: ...

Godzilla: Jim Lake Junior. I understand. But we should discuses this on morning, okay?

Jim: Okay.

But one hour later. Claire sleep on this nice room, until Jim came up to her and wake her up.

Jim: Claire? Princess? Claire?

Claire: Mmmh? What? What, Jim?

Jim: Come with me.

Claire: Where? What time is it?

Jim: I'm taking you to Ape City.

Claire: Ape City?


	6. Travel to Ape City

At 4:24 A.M. Godzilla snore in his couch resting. But someone wake him up!

Morgana: Godzilla! Godzilla! Sensei!

Godzilla: (yawning) Wh-what is it?

Morgana: They're gone.

Godzilla: What? Who's gone?

Morgana: Jim and Claire.

Godzilla: What? How long have they been gone? Goddamnit, Jim!

The Troll boy keep leaping in the tress. Claire hop on Jim's back. She wears a warm jacket and she's so cold and it's raining so hard.

Claire: BRRR... It's so cold and raining so strong. I've never seen it rain so hard, Jim.

Jim: Sorry, what? I can't hear you in the rain, princess.

Claire: JIM! Por amor de dios! I am not a princess!

He keep jumping and jumping. Claire is so scared of the trees and the heights. She also see how beautiful at night the city New Mushroomton. It's much beautiful than Arcadia. She want to ask Jim something.

Jim: Beautiful isn't it, Claire?

Claire: Beautiful. Much beautiful than home, back at Arcadia, Troll boy.

Jim: Tsst. 

Claire: Jim. Why does your father upset with Camelot?

Jim: (sigh) I have to choose a different path. A path, to protect Camelot, to become a Troll, and to protect Princess Claire.

Claire: What was his path?

Jim: The path to the Titan Warriors. When he took me in, he show me great skills and learning so much stories. Even his father teach him to be a true monster to fight. He loved me like a son and I loved him like a father. But... WHOA! We're here!

Claire: Huh?

She gasped to see a huge wall. She see below is a huge drop and see left to right an endless wall is built.

Claire: Dios mio. It's so huge. Who made this?

Jim: No one knew who made it. It's a 100 foot high. They say they built this wall like a keep out sign or something behind this wall.

Claire: Who or what is on the other side?

Jim: One of the humans or elves said a beast nor man. Something monstrous living behind this wall.

Claire: And let me guess. That beast is you?

Jim: I'm not a beast, Claire. And I'm not that monster.

Claire: Then who is?

Jim: You'll see. Hold on tight, princess.

Claire: Jim. I-- AAAAGGGHHHH!!!

She screamed and hold on tight to Jim. He jumped and climb so fast and made it to the top. She see behind the wall is a city, a beautiful city fill with waterfalls and trees.

Claire: Wow.

Jim: I know, right? Hold on.

He jumped down and landed safety. Claire see some children are playing, they're apes.

Claire take one step, but...

Claire: (SCREAM)

Jim: Claire-- WHOA!

Both Jim and Claire got rope trap. Both of them are hanging upside down.

Claire: Um... Jim?

Jim: Don't worry. This is normal.

Claire: What?!

She see gorilla soldiers are coming. Also chimpanzees and orangutans. 

Gorilla Soldier 1: OOK! OOK! TRESPASSERS!

Claire: Jim!

Jim: Hey, guys. It's me!

Gorilla Soldier2: What's all this?

Jim: Hey, guys.

Gorilla Soldier 2: Jim? Jim Lake Junior? The Trollhunter? What are you doing here?

Jim: Where is the general?

Claire: General? Who?

She see behind is the General... Kong.

Kong: Jim? Who is this? And what are you doing here?

Jim: Kong! This is Claire, Princess Claire, she has this shard inside of her.

Claire: GRRR... Jim!

Kong: It can't be. But why have you come here?

Jim: We need to know if she's really her, Princess Claire, General.

Kong: Hmm. Alright. But we need a blood sample. Let's take them back to the lab. 

Claire: (GULP)

She got nervous to hear that. While they walk, she see apes with humans, elves, satyrs, and robots in the city while it's still raining.

Claire: I thought the apes built the wall to keep humans outside.

Kong: No. It's been built to protect the humans from creatures outside.

Claire: Like what? Orcs?

Kong: West, there's a Bone Yard far from here.

Claire: Bone Yard? What's in the Bone Yard?

Kong: Something that will give you nightmare, your highness.

Claire: GRRR! Why me? Can we go inside? I'm soaking wet and muddy! 

Later. Inside a huge facility. Kong have a super computer to scan blood sample Claire Nuñez and Princess Claire for blood match. Kong is still waiting for it to loading. Claire wears a warm jacket and see it's so big the place.

Claire: Wow. So, Jim. Who is General Kong?

Jim: General Kong is no ordinary gorilla, Claire. He is a Titan, just like his brother Godzilla.

Claire: Oh, a Titan-- wait, what? Godzilla and Kong are brothers? How are they related?

Jim: They're actually Brothers-In-Arms. Anyway, Kong. Anything?

Kong: Almost there, Jim.

They see both Claire Nuñez and Princess Claire are blood MATCH. 

Claire: (GASPED) You gotta be kidding me!

Jim: See? I told you it was her.

Kong: Hmm. But it still doesn't make any sense. Our Claire died and was cremated with the Shard. Perhaps that shard inside of her saved her soul and teleported to another world what she's been talking about. Arcadia, was it?

Jim: Yeah.

Godzilla: JIM!

Jim: Uh, oh.

Morgana: What were you doing running early in the morning, in the middle of the rain, Jim?

Jim: I'm sorry. I couldn't wait. I just wanna know-- WHOA-WHOA!

Jim accidentally got tripped next to Claire and pulled her jacket and shirt and teared it out! She gasped her shirt is gone and she screamed to cover her body from the others! Godzilla, Kong, and Morgana gasped and Jim chuckle.

Jim: (chuckle) Sorry.

Claire: (SCREAMING) GET OUT! OUT!! Morgana! HELP ME!

Morgana: Oh, no. I'll get some cloths for you, lamb.

Godzilla: Jim Lake Junior, you took a young girl from another world, soaking her wet, and you tear off her cloths. What is your problem?

Kong: I think Jimbo over here still have a crush again.

Jim: It's not like that, guys. Grr... (sigh) She died once, what if she die again by Dark Godzilla?

Godzilla: We'll make sure it's not going to happen this time, Jim.

Morgana: Okay. You three can come out now.

Jim see Claire is in a beautiful red, yellow, and white medieval dress (in Juliet dress). He felt little blushed.

Jim: She almost looks like her. But not with that blue streak and her favorite dress was purple, white, and gold.

Morgana: I couldn't find the right dress, Jim. You should feel good, my lamb.

Claire: Look, lady, you're not my mother. I have a mother back at home, her name is Ophelia Nuñez. (sigh) My wish was to be in a magical world to have so much fun. But this world really is a nightmare. Monsters and orcs? What could be worst?

They all look confuse to hear what she's talking about.

Claire: I think I need to get some air, guys.

She walked outside and see the sun is rising. She also see it's stopped raining, she take a deep breath and cool down. While she cooled down, she also see far up in the hill is the Well.

Claire: The Well? I could get back home. But I have to escape. Hmm... I got one.

The others were talking until they see Claire came.

Morgana: Claire? You feeling better?

Claire: I am. Anyway, I thought about looking to Ape City.

Jim: You'll need some assists.

Claire: No. I need some time alone to look around.

Kong: She'll be okay, Jim.

Jim: But please be careful. Please.

Claire: I will.

Godzilla: Hmm.

Claire walked outside and see so many apes. She see a sign says "APE NOT KILL APE" The Lawgiver rule. All the apes helping the humans and elves and satyrs, these apes are too kind to help. She also see a huge gate door on the other side. She must go.

As she walked, she see it's so beautiful the forest and behind the city. She hurry run to the forest and find the Well.

As she walked, she see the Well is there. She made it. But someone was there.

??? (whistling) 

Claire: Who's there? Jim?

???: Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.

She gasped to see something is hiding behind the trees. She see it's this golden dragon monster.

Claire: Who-who are you? What are you?

???: Who am I? Who am I? Hmm. I was once the human like you, like my two brothers. I was nice and friendly, but they didn't like that. I fell into a pit and of darkness and turn into my true form.

Claire: Who are you?

???: My original name was San, San Ghidorah. But you can call me... Kevin Ghidorah.

She gasped!

Kevin: As you can see, I'm a lot happier. HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Claire: What do you want?

Kevin: Oh, I want what you have inside your body, girly. 

Claire: The Shard?

Kevin: Yes. It holds great power. Even Dark Godzilla wants it. Maybe a lot of bad guys want it so bad too.

He pulled out a sharp knife and she's now scared to see it.

Kevin: Don't worry, little girl, this won't hurt a bit.

Claire tried to stand back, but she stepped on a little rock and lost her balance. She fell in the Well and Kevin see she's gone in darkness.

Kevin: SHIT! Oh, well. I guess that was a waste of fun.

Claire still screaming until she see stars and lights in the Well. 

On the other side. Her parents waited for her to come out. They see a bright light and Claire came out.

Claire: Wh-what happened?

Ophelia: CLAIRE!

Javier: CLAIRE, HONEY!

Claire: Mamá? Papá? I'm back?

Ophelia: We were so worry about you.

Javier: You've been gone for two days!

Claire: I have? I'm really back home.

Javier: And where did you get this beautiful dress, Claire?

She have tears coming down her eyes, she's finally back home to Arcadia.

Elsewhere...

??? 2: Kevin, what happen?

Kevin: Well, I saw that girl, the princess. She still have the Shard and it's inside of her stomach. 

??? 1: So. The princess has return from the dead.

Kevin: And she fell in the Well. I guess dead.

??? 2: We must have that Shard! What about Dark Godzilla?

Kevin: Even he wants the Shard and the Titan Warriors are back together. 

??? 1: Then we go a big fight ahead of us. Soon, the Shard and New Mushroomton will be ours to rule.


	7. Back in Arcadia and Time for a Story

Claire tell her family everything that happen in the Well. She saw orcs were attacking, monsters, even apes with humans. They listen everything and don't even think it's real.

Ophelia: Claire, I think all that stuff was your imagination.

Claire: I'm telling you, it wad real. I almost got killed by those creatures. I have this Shard inside my body. Look, see?

She showed them, but there's nothing glowing inside of her.

Ophelia: Claire.

Claire: I-I I'm telling you, it's real.

Javier: Hmm. Maybe she's tell the truth, honey. I'll get some woods to screw and hammer the well and put a Holy Cross to seal it there.

Ophelia: Oh, honey! Claire, I think it's time for school.

Claire: Ah, Mamá.

She road her bike to school and her friends see her.

Mary: Claire? CLAIRE! HEY!

Darci: Claire, what happen to you? You've been gone for two days.

Claire: I've been in some crazy stuff.

Mary: What kinda crazy stuff?

After school...

Claire: And then, I fell back in the Well and got back here.

Mary: Whoa. This guy say your a princess? Get outta here! This almost sounds like Alice in Wonderland.

Darci: Oh. The teacher wonder if your going to do a play on stage as a princess with a brave prince.

Claire: Who would that be?

Darci: Um, Steve.

Claire: Oh. Right. Anyway, I gotta get back home. See ya!

Mary: See ya later!

She made it back home and rested in her bed. She's been thinking, was it a dream or was it real? She almost felt blushed of seeing that troll boy Jim Lake Junior.

Claire: Hmm. Jim Lake Junior. Were you real or just a imagination? Even I have this Shard inside of my body, but it's not there. You know what? It was all a stupid birthday wish. Dios, I should've wished for something else besides a magical crap place. End of story. The End!

On the other side... 

Jim jumped through the trees and trying to get her scent. 

Jim: (sniff) (sniff) I can almost sense her. Wait. (sniff) (sniff)

He see the Well.

Jim: (sniff) (sniff) She must've fell in the Well. Claire? Hmm. She's not there. But what's that smell?

He jumped in. He smell something delicious, it almost smells like...

Ophelia: Claire! Dinner is ready!

Claire: OH, BOY!

Javier: Remember, Claire, I put a Holy Cross to keep demons from coming out and I screwed and nailed all woods inside.

Enrique: CLAIR-Y! CLAIR-Y!

Ophelia: Honey, she's not listening to you.

Javier: (sobbing)

Claire: Yummy, tacos. Oh, boy, I can't wait to--

They hear footsteps walking in. They also see a blue boy with fangs and horns walked in the dinner table. They all looked confuse.

Claire: J-Jim?

Jim: Princess Claire. I'm so glad you're alive.

Claire: H-How did you...?

Jim: I came from the Well, of course.

Claire: The Well?

Javier: What? Impossible! There was no way you could have gotten out! I put that Cross, and--

Jim: Sorry, pal. It doesn't work.

Javier: (sobbing)

Enrique: DA-DI!

Jim: Princess, we need you to come back. My father and your mother need to speak to you.

Claire: Hey, let go of me!

Ophelia: Stop right there, young man.

Jim: Now what?

Ophelia: Are those real ears? Are your horns attach to your skull or are they cosplay?

Jim: What the-- GRRRR...

Claire: Jim, this is my Mamá, Ophelia. That is my Papá, Javier. The little one is my baby brother Enrique, say hi.

Enrique: BIG-EARS!

Hours later...

Claire: He thinks I'm this Princess Claire from another world or realm. 

Ophelia: So it is true. And this Morgana is my daughter's mother? 

Claire: Yep. And I don't even know how is this possible. Even this Shard is inside of me and it's what saved my soul to here. It sounds really strange.

Jim: But you need to come back, Claire. They need you.

Claire: Wait! What today it is?

Javier: Um, Friday, why?

Claire: I'm off Saturday and Sunday.

Ophelia: What about your play? It's about three weeks from now?

Jim: Play? What play?

Claire: A live stage of a princess and a prince.

Jim: What?

Claire: Nevermind, Jim, let's just go.

They both are ready to go down the Well. Claire wanted to say goodbye to her parents first.

Claire: Goodbye, Mamá, goodbye, Papá. I'll be back.

Ophelia: Oh, please, be careful, Claire.

Javier: (sobbing) Our little girl is going to the Well. Oh, I hope she'll be okay. (sobbing)

Jim: You ready? 

Claire: Yeah, but what's gonna happen?

Jim: Hold on.

She hold on to him and see the stars and lights again. She also see how Jim is facing down and not looking at her.

Jim: Hmm?

Claire: Oh! Um... look at the stars.

Jim: I know, beautiful. I never seen anything like it.

Claire: You never?

Jim: Hold on.

He jumped out of the Well and sat Claire down.

Claire: Hmm. Thank you.

Jim: You're welcome, milady.

Claire: Pfft. 

Jim: Come back to Ape City, it's must safer there then out here, if Bular or Dark Godzilla will come.

Back at Ape City...

Morgana: Claire, thank goodness, you're safe. What happen to you?

Claire: I got tripped and fell before this Kevin Ghidorah almost knifed me out.

Godzilla: What? Kevin Ghidorah? He was there?

Claire: You know him?

Godzilla: He's a Ghidorah like his brothers Ichi and Ni. They're dangerous. But you shouldn't never walked out there alone if those Ghidorahs would kill you.

Claire: I'm sorry.

Godzilla: But you're safe, kid. Now, let me reintroduce ourselves. My name is Godzilla Son of Godzilla SR. and leader of the Titan Warriors. Kong and I are Titans from a realm called the Hollow Earth, Realm of the Titans.

Claire: The Hollow Earth?

Kong: Not like the underground here, a different realm we Titans built a huge city hole of monsters to live. And I am General Kong, Protector of Ape City, the last of the Giant Apes. 

Claire: "Last?" You're the last of your kind, General Kong?

Kong: Yes. A long, long time ago.

Godzilla: Let's have some food first. You hungry?

Claire: No, I already ate some tacos.

These gorillas brought in some fish, chicken legs, pig meat, and some desert fruits. Zym and Dart ate a pile of fishes and Godzilla and Kong eat some fresh cooked chicken legs. Claire see how they eat, she also see Jim eating a pork meat.

Claire: What? Didn't you eat some tacos back home, Jim?

Jim: I'm still starving.

Morgana: Monsters will always be hungry, lamb.

Claire: Oh?

One hour later...

Kong: (BURP) Sorry.

Claire: It's fine.

She see Dart came in and nuzzle her. Claire petted Dart and she like being petted.

Claire: You were saying, Godzilla?

Godzilla: Oh, yes. But, listen carefully, Claire. Weather or not, deep inside of you is the reincarnation of Princess Claire.

Claire: I'm--

Godzilla: But that Shard, it could be the problem, it took your memory. But I think it's best you understand everything again. But we'll start here.

Morgana use her magic to create a story for Claire to see and understand.

Now, we start here a flashback story. After Barbara read Jim a bedtime story, he can hear was someone's breaking the house.

Jim: Mommy?

Barbara: Jim, hide!

Jim hide under his bed, all he can see was these monsters, these orcs attacked and searching the room. He can see is the monster Gunmar the Black who attack his house.

Gunmar: Where is the Amulet, woman?

Barbara: Go to Hell.

Gunmar: Brave words.

Jim can see his very own eyes, Gunmar has murder his mother. There was tears in his own eyes and he see her dead.

Gunmar: Burn this house to the ground.

Godzilla walked deep in the woods. He see a house is on firing, he also he a child crying. He hurry and see a little boy crying his mother was murder by a monster. He hurry get him and his dead mother out of there before the house burn to the ground.

Godzilla: My God. Hey, little one. Are you okay? What's your name?

Jim: Jim. Jim Lake Junior. My mommy... is she...?

Godzilla: I'm sorry, kid. She's gone.

There was tears coming down his eyes, Godzilla hold him.

Godzilla: Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I've got you.

Until sunrise, Godzilla buried Jim's mother. Jim have tears coming down his eyes.

Godzilla: I am sorry, Jim Lake Junior.

Jim: My mommy is dead, I have no one out in this world.

Godzilla: How about I take care of you?

Jim: You? But who are you? What are you?

Godzilla: My name is Godzilla, kiddo.

Jim: Godzilla? You mean the Titan Warrior? You're him?

Godzilla: Sure am, kid.

Jim: But... my father is dead, my mother is dead. Will you look after me?

Godzilla: Of course. Why would I leave a orphan kid alone in the cold weather? I promise, I'll protect you.

Jim: Promise?

Godzilla: Promise.

And so, the boy, Jim Lake Junior and his adoptive father Godzilla head out to have some fun.

Jim: Faster, Godzilla! Faster!

Godzilla: SORRY! (BREATHING) I'm not that fast, ever since I was young. I am look old, but I'm still a strong fighter. We're here.

Jim see Godzilla's home.

Godzilla: Hey, Kong!

Kong: Godzilla? You're back. And-- who's the kid?

Jim: Hi...

Godzilla: Kong, this is Jim Lake Junior, Jim this is General Kong, my Brother-in-Arms.

Jim: Wait-- you're him? You're Commander Kong?

Kong: I've been promoted to General, kid. 

Jim: It's nice to meet you, General.

Kong: It's nice to meet you. Where are your parents?

Jim gave a sad look, Kong looked at Godzilla and he nodded no.

Kong: Oh. I'm sorry. Come on in, I made some nice warm ramen soup.

Jim: Really? I'm starving.

They welcome Jim home. 

He walked inside and see how cool it is. He also see pictures of the Godzilla Family Godzilla SR, Gojirin, Minilla, and Godzilla Junior. He also see pictures of Minilla and Kong are best friends.

Jim: Wait. You're him? You're Minilla?

Godzilla: I was, but I've evolve. 

Jim: WOW! I'm actually meeting Minilla, the funny Godzilla!

Godzilla: Why don't you give this funny Godzilla a big hug?

He hugged him and he felt happy.


	8. Becoming The Trollhunter

NOW

Claire: So, espera un minuto. You were raised by a monster, like father monster like troll son?

Jim: Yes and no. I was human back then. And please do not interrupt the story, Claire.

Claire: Sorry. Continue. 

Godzilla: Hmm. Ah, we'll start here.

Jim is in the age of eleven and he had so much fun with his adoptive father Godzilla. He's been teaching him some great skills how to fight. He see a old family picture of Godzilla SR, Gojirin, Minilla, and the youngest Godzilla Junior.

Jim: Dad. 

Godzilla: Yeah, Jim?

Jim: Did you miss your family?

Godzilla: I sure did.

Jim: What happen to them?

Godzilla: Well... they're dead.

Jim: What?

Godzilla: A few thousands years ago, our people, the Titans lived in the Hollow Earth, it's realm of Titans only. We had peace. But something happened.

Jim: What happened?

Godzilla: There was this evil monster, a monster he calls himself Dark Godzilla. This Dark Godzilla was nothing I've ever encounter with. He's stronger than any other Godzillasaurs. I couldn't find my father that day. But we all must get back to the other realm and protect the innocents if he ever find a way out. But my mother Gojirin had no choice but to destroy the gateway to the Hollow Earth. Only Kong and I made it out, I lost my little brother that day. But somehow, Dark Godzilla found a way out and I haven't seen him since. But promise me this, if you are grown up, and if you are ready, promise me you must let me help you fight Dark Godzilla if he ever returns. Promise?

Jim: I promise, Dad.

Godzilla: How about we go shopping at New Mushroomton?

Jim: Okay!

As they go shopping, Godzilla tell his son to wait here.

Godzilla: Jim, I need to go inside and kids aren't allow to be here. I'll back back 2 minutes, okay?

Jim: Okay.

As he waited. He looked at his Amulet and it's glowing.

Jim: Huh. Why is it glowing?

But a hooded man came up to the boy.

???: Hello, Jim Lake Junior. I finally found you.

Jim: Um... I'm not talk to strangers.

???: But I'm no strangers. Even I was the one who forged the Amulet.

Jim: You made the Amulet? Wh-who are you?

Merlin: I am Merlin the Wizard. Protector of Camelot. I built the Amulet for your real father to protect Camelot.

Jim: He did? My real father?

Merlin: He pass his Amulet to you and you may be chosen. Camelot needs a true protector, there is a great evil lead by Gunmar.

Jim: Gunmar?

Merlin: Yes, Gunmar. He's the one who murder your mother.

Jim crush his his fists in anger.

Jim: I want to make that monster pay.

Merlin: You will, but you need to be train with the Knights of Round Table. Join me, Jim Lake Junior.

Godzilla: Jim, who you talkin' too?

Jim: I was--

He see he vanished.

Jim: Dad. There's something you must know.

Godzilla: Know what?

Later...

Godzilla: No. Camelot, Knights of Round Table? Merlin the Wizard? You can't do this, Jim. You are too young and aren't ready.

Jim: But, Dad, I am ready.

Godzilla: It is your mind and heart is not ready. Jim. A Destiny is coming, you cannot change your Destiny.

Jim: Destiny is a gift, Dad. My real father gave me this Amulet for a reason, a reason where I come from, Camelot. Gunmar is the one who is attacking, they need my help, he's the one who murder my Mom, Dad.

Godzilla: Gunmar the Black, eh? He's a troll and they are bigger. I can't allow this.

Jim: Won't you help fight?

Godzilla: It's not our fight. Our real fight is the evil Dark Godzilla. Why would you want to join them?

Jim: It's because I want to avenge my mother, Dad.

Godzilla: Jim, anger and revenge won't bring back those we have lost. I can't. It's too dangerous.

Jim felt sad and confused. 

Four days later, he looked at the full moon and keep looking at his Amulet. Until Merlin the wizard appeared in his room. 

Jim: It's you...

Merlin: Hush, child. I came for you. I understand your father refuse to let you join us. But I was wondering if this might help.

He give him a note to Jim.

Jim: A note?

Merlin: You'll see, my boy.

Godzilla: Jim? You coming down? I made eggs and sausages.

Later...

Jim: Dad.

Godzilla: Yes?

Jim: I've got a note from the mail today.

Godzilla: Note? What note?

Jim: It's a special school class called Hogwarts. I was wondering if I could take this special class there and learn so many things.

Godzilla: But, I've been teaching you so many things.

Jim: But there's more out there. Even I could learn more about how to be brave and how to fight. Even learn magics like you.

Godzilla: I breath fire and I'm strong.

Jim: Can I go, Dad? Please?

He see he gave him such cute sad eyes.

Godzilla: (sigh) Oh, my God. Okay, okay. But promise me you'll call me.

Jim: I promise.

The next day, they see a school bus waiting. He gave Jim a last hug goodbye.

Godzilla: Question. How long will you be in this special class, Jim?

Jim: I don't know. Maybe six months.

Godzilla: Hmm. Okay then.

Jim: But I promise I'll call you. Goodbye, Dad.

Godzilla: Goodbye, son. I'll see you soon.

Jim go to the bus and see Merlin the Wizard waited for him.

Jim: Merlin!

Merlin: I'd told you I had a plan.

Jim: Where to?

Merlin: We're going to Camelot, Jim Lake Junior. You are needed.

They arrive at Camelot, sun is almost set down. Jim see all the knights and villagers gather. He also see the great King Arthur wielding Excalibur Sword. He also see Morgana and her daughter Princess Claire. When he saw with those eyes, he felt a little blushed.

King Arthur: Merlin, who is this little boy?

Merlin: My King, this is Jim Lake Junior, he holds the Amulet in his hands.

King Arthur: Than he must be the one.

Jim: I am?

King Arthur: Jim Lake Junior, I heard many stories about your father. I now understand he pass his Amulet to you. I am very sorry for the lost of your mother, she was murder by Gunmar.

Jim: He must pay.

King Arthur: He will, but you must begin your training with Merlin and my sister Morgana.

Morgana: You will do well, Jim Lake Junior.

As he walked and see the knights are standing guards. But he bumped into this asshole, a young evil man named Baron (If you don't know who Baron is, he's from Sym-Bionic Titan) 

Baron: Watched your step, freak.

Jim: I'm sorry, I got a little distracted.

Baron: You must be the Trollhunter, your father I heard so much about. It's a pity you never did get to see him.

Jim: What did you just say?

Baron: You heard me. Don't get in my way again. And one more thing, I don't think you'll ever fit to be a Knight to Camelot. (chuckle).

Jim gave a a little mad look. But he ignore him. But she came...

Claire: It's okay to be sad, Jim.

Jim: Huh? OH!

Claire: I'm sorry, did I startled you?

Jim: No, um... what was your name again>

Claire: I am Princess Claire, Daughter of my mother Morgana and niece of my Uncle King Arthur.

Jim: It's a pleasant to meet you, Claire--

Knight Guard: You must called her Princess Claire, young one. It's the King's command.

Jim: I mean Princess Claire.

Claire: (giggling) You're so funny, Jim.

Baron: Ah, Princess Claire, shall I escort you back to your room?

Claire: Of course, Baron.

Jim gave a confuse look. Baron gave a little evil glare at him. But the Princess also did a worried look as well.

Merlin: Do not feel upset, Jim. You will be proud of yourself.

(ALARM)

Jim: What is that?

Merlin: We're under attacked. Trolls.

Jim: Trolls?

Merlin: Gumm-Gumm Trolls. You have the Amulet, you must command it!

Jim: How I--

He see they all need to be ready for battle.

Further out is Bular and his father Gunmar are about to storm the castle.

Bular: Father, our men are ready.

Gunmar: Good. Soon, we will destroy Camelot and have our revenge! ATTACK!

All the trolls stormed to attack the castle. All the knights need to be ready for the catapults.

Morgana: Baron, look after my daughter.

Baron: Of course, Morgana.

Claire can see the trolls are trying to break in. But further she can see is Jim trying to control his Amulet.

Jim: Come on, come on. Why won't this thing work? Wait.

He remember what his father told him.

Jim: Dad, how can you breath fire?

Godzilla: That was hard before. When I was Minilla, my father told me to concentrate to unleashed my fire. I had to focus, let the power inside of you out, by doing that is to focus your heart. That is how I master to breath fire. Even I hope for you, you'll have tp focus your heart to let something out inside of you, Jim.

Jim: Of course.

He close his eyes and focus on his Amulet. The Amulet spark blue glow and it obeys it's master. 

Jim: Alright! Hmm?

He sees words in his Amulet.

Jim: For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is Mine to Command.

The Amulet became the armor for Jim. He see he's now a Trollhunter like his father.

Jim: Alright!

Jim jumped up and see the battle.

Merlin: By Ancestors, you have done it. You are now a Trollhunter. You must help our King to defend Camelot.

King Arthur use his Excalibur to fight some trolls, he also see Jim came to help.

King Arthur: Sir Jim! I now see you have awaken your Amulet.

Jim: I will help you, King Arthur.

Bular: Look. It's the Trollhunter. No, wait. Not him, it must be his kid.

Gunmar: The Amulet! He has the Amulet! IT WILL BE MINE! ATTACK!

Jim use his Daylight Sword and slice some trolls to stone. He also see Baron fighting those trolls, but behind is Claire being abducted by Gumm-Gumms. He jumped in and saved the princess. Baron see it and got mad.

Baron: Huh? Grr...

Claire: You saved me, Sir Jim.

Jim: Of course, milady. But I must help King Arthur. We must hold them off.

Gunmar charge in a rampage and attacked King Arthur.

Gunmar: Arthur! I will feast on you!

Jim: Not a chance, ugly!

Gunmar: RAA! YOU! Your the child of the human Trollhunter. I've been searching for your Amulet. I did enjoy watching your mother died in my blade.

That made him angry and he yelled to attack.

Jim fight the monster Gunmar. King Arthur use his Excalibur to destroy all the Gumm-Gumms. Merlin and Morgana use their magic to destroy most of the trolls.

Gunmar: I will enjoy hearing this one squeal.

Jim: YOU! WILL! NOT! RAAGHH!!

He use his sword and made only a slice pain at Gunmar's left lower body.

Gunmar: RRAAGHHH!!!

Bular: FATHER! Father, we must retreat!

Gunmar: NO! WE CANNOT LOOSE TO THESE HUMANS!

The Gumm-Gumms have retreated in the woods and vanish in darkness.

King Arthur: WE WON!

Knights: VICTORY!!

Jim see they won the battle.

King Arthur: The battle has won, but they will return. You have fought well, Sir Jim.

Jim: Thank you, King Arthur.

King Arthur: Your father will be proud of you what happen today.

Jim: My adoptive father? Oh, well he would be very worry, I...

King Arthur: I meant your real father, also your mother.

King Arthur gave Jim a happy smile at him. He felt proud of himself.

Claire: Uncle! Jim saved me from those monsters. 

Knight 2: It's true, my King.

King Arthur: Sir Baron, I thought your duty was to protect my niece at all costs.

Baron: I was, if it wasn't for this fool, I--

King Arthur: Enough. Hmm. Sir Jim, I ask you this. Will you defend my niece Princess Claire as a protector?

Jim: Um... I do.

King Arthur: From now, you are a royal Trollhunter knight and you will protect Princess Claire.

Jim: I am? Er- I mean, yes, I will, my King.

The Princess gave a happy smile. But Baron now felt jealous and hatred. The knights now kneel to the Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior. He had become a true hero. 

But somewhere behind all the cheering. A hooded figure see the victory. It was...

Kevin: A Trollhunter, eh? Hmm. (LAUGHING)

The hooded figure vanish.

Later, at night, he made a call.

Godzilla: Hello?

Jim: Hey, Dad, it's me.

Godzilla: Jim? You okay? What happen?

Jim: I've been reading some books about knights and samurai armor and weapons.

Godzilla: Yeah, I've got some japan books of weapons and armors.

Jim: Question. Must you be stronger to wield a sword with two hands?

Godzilla: Yes, it makes you control well and if you use one hand, you'll loose your grip and lost.

Jim: But some warriors wield two swords, that makes them more stronger?

Godzilla: Yes. I use to wield two swords and that make me stronger and faster to fight. You know what they says two swords will help defeat your enemies.

Jim: Okay. (yawned) I going to take a nap. Goodnight, Dad.

Godzilla: Good night, Jim.

Godzilla: Hmm.

Kong: You okay?

Godzilla: I'm fine. But a Special School Class? I've never heard this.

Kong: It must be new. There's a lot of schools in New Mushroomton.

Godzilla: I don't know. I hope Jim is doing okay. How of all this happen so fast for him?

Elsewhere at Mordor.

Gunmar and Bular have return in failure and kneel down to their master... Dark Godzilla.

Gunmar: My lord, please I--

Dark Godzilla: How could you Gunmar the Black, the Skullcrusher have been bested by a mere child?

Bular: This child bears the Amulet, his father--

Dark Godzilla: I did not asked for you, Bular.

Gunmar: He bears the Amulet, his father before him, my lord.

Dark Godzilla: The boy is the son of the human Trollhunter? You still needs his Amulet, why?

Gunmar: To bring fourth our army, master. We will crush them all.

Dark Godzilla: This time, the Amulet is no use to me.

Gunmar: What? But, master...

Dark Godzilla: I have my own armies. Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-hai, and much more. Soon Arthur and Camelot will fall before me.


	9. The Mad Machine Man

Claire: So you lied to Godzilla, Jim? Why?

Jim: We're not there yet, Claire. Let's start here.

Azymondias rested on Jim's lap and he petted him. Dart join in with Claire and she massage Dart and she like to feel it.

A beautiful day on New Mushroomton, Godzilla looking on the news and got some text message from Jim. 

Kong: How is it goin'?

Godzilla: Ah, General Kong. Good, just good. But I haven't got some text lately. 

Kong: You know he could be in class studying, right?

Godzilla: Right, right, right. Hey, check this out.

They look in the tv and see this...

News Robot: We're live today on New Mushroomton. Today we have this genius inventor who is now building robotics dinosaurs to help our city, his name is Richard Remy.

Richard: Thank you all. I just wanted to tell you how great I am. With my new robotic dino drones, they will give you great joy to them. Even I was once human, but an accident that turn me into a machine. Ever since the Titans gave their lives to save us, but I promise you this: With more machinery, they will help you protect from evil threat like the kaijus or any other monster threat.

Godzilla: This guy sounds like a complete idiot, right?

Kong: Hmm. He looks familiar. 

Godzilla: You know him?

Kong: Hard to remember. I need to head back to Ape City, Godzilla.

Godzilla: See ya.

Kong walked to Ape City and see his people cheer him.

Ape 1: General Kong! It's great to see you again!

Kong: I sure am. What's happen?

Ape 1: One of our ape was killed by something. All he got was this robotic claws.

Kong: Hmm. I need to scan this.

He use his super computer back at his home and study. He scan and see it's a robotic dinosaur.

Kong: Son of a fucking bitch. I fucking knew it. God!

At night, a Bank two elves guards stand guard, but something attack and killed them. A raptor drone slice of their throats until blood splash. They steal money from the bank and vanish without a trace.

Elf Reporter: We're live today, the Bank has been robbed. Two guards were murder, whoever did this leave no trace. Who is the murder and thief? No answers yet, stay tune.

Back at his factory.

Richard: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is too rich! With enough money and drones I will have all I ever wanted. Power, world domination! And--

BEEP! BEEP!

Richard: Oh, for the love of... WHO IS IT?!!

Dark Godzilla: Dr. Remy, I see you stole a perfect Bank.

Richard: Oh! Um... Lord Dark Godzilla. I didn't know you call and I--

Dark Godzilla: Silence, cretin. My spies tell me you have Titan Warriors tracking you. One of them is... Kong.

Richard: Kong? Him?!

Dark Godzilla: Yes. The one who took your eye.

Richard: I will make him pay... dearly.

Dark Godzilla: And you should. Do not fail me. Kill Kong if you wish, but I want Godzilla alive so I have a chance to kill him.

Richard: I would love to see you try... "master."

Later...

Kong: Godzilla, look.

Godzilla: This fragment you got is a claw?

Kong: Not just a claw, a cybernetic dinosaur claw. And that is...?

Godzilla: Remy's dino drones. Oh, shit.

Kong: We gotta stop them before they'll hurt more innocents, Godzilla.

Godzilla: Let roll tonight. 

They go to this huge factory of Richard Remy's and sneak inside, avoid the cameras and red lines.

Godzilla: Look at all of this stuff.

Kong: Talk about a guy who want to protect this city, I bet he was building an army to kill us or enslave all of 'em.

Richard: Indeed, I am, primate.

Godzilla and Kong see Remy and his dino drones have them surrounded.

Godzilla How did you...?

Richard: It's simple, really. My spies knew you would come. But I'm so glad to see you again, Kong.

Godzilla: He knows you.

Kong: What happen that day, I tried to save you.

Richard: No! You ruin my experiment. You took away what was in me!

Years ago, Richard Remy was young, he built his first dino drone. But there was a malfunction. It's gone haywire, it's about to explodes. That is when General Kong came in to get everyone out, except Richard can fix his machine.

Kong: Come on kid. We got to get out now.

Richard: Leave me be! I can fix my machine! I know!

The explosion hit Richard, General Kong hurry get him out. All he lost was his left eye. All the humans and robots thank General Kong for saving them. Richard Remy was full of hate.

Richard: One of these days, that monster will pay for what he has done to me!

NOW

Kong: Is this what's this about? A lost of an eyeball? You're experiment? Grow up.

Richard: Oh, I grow up al right, I will have my vengeances. Dino Drones, KILL THEM! 

Kong quietly grabbed a recording tape.

Richard: Soon all of Mushroomton will tremble before me! They will have no other choice but to serve me! (INSANE LAUGH)

They both fight against the dino drones. Kong use his shotgun and axe to destroy some, Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to burn some. Richard laugh and see he's have them outnumber. But Godzilla unleashed this old technique.

Godzilla: KAIO-KEN!!!

Richard: WHAT?!

Godzilla Kaio-Ken go super speed and trash almost a dozens of drones.

Richard: IMPOSSIBLE! You fools will die! Destroy them!

He hurry escape. Kong see a control up there. He hurry get there and try to find a way to shut them down.

Kong: I'm in the controls, Godzilla.

Godzilla: You gotta do fast, I can't hold them off forever, Kong!

Kong tried to find a way to shut down the drones and he found a way!

Godzilla: You did it! Wait... why are they glowing red and smoking?

Kong: I um... kinda overload them.

Godzilla: Meaning?

Kong: LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!

They hurry run and the dino drones exploded, destroying the whole lab and burn the building down! Godzilla and Kong made it.

Godzilla: We did it. But I bet we haven't seen the last of Richard Remy, General Kong.

Kong: No we haven't.

Elsewhere, Richard escape.

Richard: Blast those Titans. I'll make them pay. I'll-- huh? AH!

He bumped into Bular.

Richard: What do you what, beast?

Bular: My lord and master wants to see you.

Richard: I'll see him myself. I must get back to-- Hey, what are you doing?!

Bular grabbed Richard and vanish in darkness.

The next morning. General Kong show the citizens his recording tape on what Ricard Remy terrible things. They're all shock and thank the Titan Warriors.

Robot: Thank you for helping us, Titans.

Godzilla: You're welcome, citizen.

Kong: No sign of Remy, Godzilla. I bet he crawled in a sewer like the coward he is.

Back at Mordor. Gunmar and Bular hold Richard Remy.

Richard: Yes, I understand. But it's just a miner setback. But I promise you I'll get all my notes and be back at my work. I'll just leave now.

Dark Godzilla: Hmm. You must pay for your failures, Dr. Remy.

Richard: Wh-what failures?

Bular and Gunmar gave an evil grin. Orcs came in and dragged Richard to the torture chamber.

Richard: Wh-what are you doing , you abominations?! Get your filthy hands off me! NO! NO!!

Dark Godzilla: Hmm...

Bular: My lord, we have one of the dino drone and have a imagine.

Dark Godzilla see the imagine of Godzilla and Kong fighting the drones.

Dark Godzilla: My enemies have return. But my action take place at Camelot. They stole what is mine. I must have it.

Bular: But, my lord. How will we attack? We trolls will burn in daylight.

Dark Godzilla: I have a old spell that will make you and Gunmar immune to the sun.

He cast a spell at the trolls and feel immunity within them.

Gunmar: Such power. I will slaughter the Knights and we will have our vengeances! 

Dark Godzilla: Not yet. But this Trollhunter. This child, I can sense great power flowing within him. If he could be turn, he would be a worthy to serve me.


	10. Facing Against The Cyber Lin Kuei

At Mordor, Dark Godzilla has been waiting for any reports. It's been 2 weeks on what happen to Richard Remy's failures.

Gunmar: Titan Warriors? Hah! They're nothing. I killed stronger trolls in my time.

Richard: Pfft.

They see Richard Remy return in his punishment.

Richard: These Titan Warriors, you think they're monsters? I think they're nothing but jokes. Their nothing but mindless beasts.

Dark Godzilla: FOOL! We're they mindless when they shut down you're drones?!

Richard: N-No, sir...

He came up to Gunmar.

Dark Godzilla: And do you think the Titan Warriors are nothing?! Do you think they're Trolls?!

Gunmar: No, my lord.

Dark Godzilla: They're not just some ordinary monsters. They are the Titan Warriors. I've killed many Titans back in the Hollow Earth. But these two escaped from me.

Richard: Pfft. Why not kill them right now when you have the chance?

Dark Godzilla grabbed Richard Remy and lifted him up with one hand.

Dark Godzilla: They are not important to me right now. What's important is the Shard is in Camelot with those filthy humans.

Gunmar: But the Titan Warriors, master. Why aren't they protecting them now?

Dark Godzilla: The humans didn't trust them. That's is why they are now weak. Without them, the Shard will be mine. Now, I want you and Bular to learn more about this boy. Remy, I want a special fighting army if you can.

Richard: At once, my lord.

He walked out.

Richard: That fool. I'll make him pay. 

At Camelot. the princess Claire enjoy looking at the butterflies flying. Her royal guard Jim just stand there looking. He felt a little blushed to see how beautiful she is.

Lancelot: Are you looking at the field or the princess, Sir Jim?

Jim: Oh! Sir Lancelot. I didn't see you there.

Lancelot: At ease, Sir Jim. It's okay. But you shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard, Sir Jim.

Jim: I know. But I feel like I should. 

Lancelot: She's beautiful, I know. 

Jim: What's that she got around her neck, Sir Lancelot?

Lancelot: I do not know. But maybe you should go talk to her.

Jim: Hmm. Well... okay.

He walked up to the princess.

Jim: Princess Claire.

Claire: Hmm? Yes, Sir Jim?

Jim: It's um... um... a beautiful weather today.

Claire: (chuckle) It is, Sir Jim.

Jim: But that necklace. What is that?

Claire: Oh, this? This is a Shard. My mother gave it to me as a gift. She once held it around it, but she decided to give this to me.

Jim: It's so dark and looks strange.

Claire: It holds great magic. I've been trying to learn it. But Merlin can't make any of it.

Jim: I'm sure it'll be okay, princess. Come on, let's head back to Camelot. 

Claire: Okay.

As they walked. Three guys bumped into Jim. Claire gasped. It's...

Jim: Baron? What are you doing?

Two bullies laugh at Jim fall to the ground. Baron gave a little grin smile.

Baron: You should watch yourself next time, weakling. Come, princess, I shall take you back to Camelot.

Claire: Let go you big bully.

She kicked him in the leg and that made him mad. He's about to say something, but Jim came in front to defend the princess from Baron.

Baron: Stand aside, fool, and let me have the princess.

Jim: Like Hell you are, creep.

Baron: Heh. Very well.

He pulled out his sword, but Lancelot came just in time.

Lancelot: What are you doing, Baron? 

Baron: I was just...

Lancelot: You were just what? Pointing a sword in front of the princess? Sir Jim, get the princess home. I'll deal with him and his friends.

Four guards came behind Baron and his pals. Jim get Princess Claire home safety.

Back at Mordor.

Richard: My lord, may I present to you.. the Cyber Lin Kuei! Cybernetic assassins, they are faster, stronger, even they are program to serve me to destroy your enemies.

Dark Godzilla: Well done, Remy. Gunmar. Bular. Take these Cyber Lin Kuei with you to Camelot. See if you can learn more of this Trollhunter biy.

Gunmar: At once, my lord.

Later...

Claire: Are you okay, Sir Jim?

Jim: Yeah. I'm fine, princess. But I really hate that guy.

Claire: I know. He's a big creep. He always think about how good he is.

Jim: But if it wasn't Lancelot got there, I would have...

Claire: It's okay. 

(TREE SNAP)

Jim: You hear that?

Claire: I do. It sounds like--

They both see these cyborgs jumped in.

Jim: Princess, get behind me. For the Glory of Merlin Day Light is Mine to Command!

Jim pulled out his Daylight Sword and fight these cyborgs. Some of them try to take pictures and recording his fighting skills and what strength he has.

But...

Claire: Let go of me you ugly... (screaming)

Jim: Princess Claire!

Gunmar: There he is. The Trollhunter.

Jim: Gunmar. Let the princess go.

Gunmar: The girl is no use to us. Just her blood that is. Heh, heh, heh. Bular, bring me his Amulet.

Bular: Yes, father. Time to die, boy.

They both fight. Claire gasped to see Jim fighting with Bular.

Bular: You are strong, Trollhunter. But not strong enough for me.

He gave him a punch and almost hurt him. Gunmar laugh while he still holds her. Her eyes are turning purple and black in anger. The Shard around her neck is glowing.

Gunmar: Huh? What?

Claire: STOP!!!

Purple energy exploded to the ground. Claire felt dizzy, but Jim see she did that.

Jim: Princess! 

Claire: Mrr.. Jim?

Jim: How did you...? 

He see they're getting up.

Gunmar: FOOLS! GET THEM!

The cyborgs hurry chase them.

Jim: Hold on, Claire.

He let her hop on his back and he run fast as he can. He see behind their gaining.

Bular: STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!

Two cyborgs came up and Jim use his sword to slice off two of their heads off and oil bleed out. He carry her deep in the woods.

Jim: I don't think they're following us. You're safe, Princess.

Claire: My head. What happen?

Jim: You use magic, dark magic. How?

Claire: That Shard around me. It holds great dark power.

Jim: It looks too dangerous to control it...

Claire: I know. But my mother and Merlin trying to understand it, but they couldn't know what it's from.

Jim: You have to be careful, Princess Claire.

Claire: I know. But the assassins machine will find us.

Jim: Come on, we need to go.

Bular: You won't be going anywhere, Trollhunter.

They both see Bular and the Cyber Lin Kuei found them.

Bular: Fight the boy.

He fight and use his sword to kill the cyborg assassins. Bular roar and jumped in to fight.

Claire: Jim, no!

Jim: Claire, you need to escape, I'll hold this monster.

Bular: The girl. She have the Shard. Don't let her escape.

Jim: No!

He punched Bular in the face and hurry attack two cyborgs. He got Claire and hurry run. They ran until they went into a wall of rocks into a dead end.

Claire: Oh, no.

Jim: Stay behind me.

Bular laugh and he see his father Gunmar came.

Gunmar: Foolish human. We have you corner and outnumber.

Lancelot: I think not, monster. ATTACK!

Gunmar: What?!

The Knights have arrive and fight against the Cyber Lin Kuei.

Gunmar: NO! DO NOT RETREAT, YOU FOOLS!

They are all getting destroyed by the knights. Jim keep fighting and he see Bular is back for more.

Bular: Time to die, boy.

Gunmar: No. The master wants him alive. Keep attacking him.

Bular attack the Trollhunter and he fight. Jim tried to dodge and gave Bular two scratch mark on his body with his Daylight Blade.

Bular: RAAGHH!! YOU--

Jim jumped up and tried to slice Bular, but two Cyber Lin Kuei came up and attack. He stabbed one and slice one head off.

They see more knights are coming.

Gunmar: FALL BACK NOW! WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR.

They see they fled to the forest. 

Jim: "What we came for?" What?

Lancelot: It matter's now, Sir Jim. At least you save the princess.

Claire: Thank you, Sir Jim.

Jim: Your welcome, milady.

Back at Mordor.

Dark Godzilla: So another failure of defeat I see.

Gunmar: I am sorry, my lord. This boy is fast and strong, he bested my son and me.

Richard: These brutes have failed you again. They are nothing but mindless beasts.

Dark Godzilla: Unfortunately, it was YOURS creations that failed me.

Richard: My creations failed you?! Pfft. I don't need this. We're leaving.

Dark Godzilla gave a nodded at the Cyber Lin Kuei. They grabbed Richard Remy and take him away.

Richard: What are you doing? Take your cybernetic hands off me! You can't do this to me! I am your creator!

One of the Cyber Lin Kuei have all the images of the Trollhunter.

Dark Godzilla: Hmm. This boy, what was his name?

Cyber Lin Kuei: Jim Lake Junior, my lord.

Dark Godzilla: Jim Lake Junior? Even Jim Lake Senior. He's almost like his father. But a shame. Hmm? The girl.

He see images of Princess Claire and around her neck is the Dark Crystal Shard.

Dark Godzilla: The Shard. The girl still wear the Shard.

Gunmar: She doesn't even know how to control it, master, it will kill her.

Dark Godzilla: The Shard isn't meant to control by a mere child. Once I have the Shard in my hands, this realm, even all the realms will tremble before me.

At night. Princess Claire is humming, looking at the stars and the moon. It was so peaceful, until he came.

Jim: Princess Claire.

Claire: Sir Jim! It's late. You should go get some rest.

Jim: I know, but you shouldn't be out in the window, what if some assassins shoot you?

Claire: Don't worry, I have you.

Jim: (chuckle)

Claire: I want to say thank you for saving me again, Jim.

Jim: You're welcome, Princess.

Claire: Please, when we're alone, call me Claire.

Jim: Okay... Claire.

(RING) (RING)

Claire: Who is that?

Jim: Shit! Shit! Hello?

Godzilla: Hey, Jim, what's up?

Jim: Oh. Hey, Dad. Why you calling me late?

Godzilla: Well, I heard in the news there was some huge hurricane moving in, and I was wondering if you're safe.

Jim: I'm fine, really. Some teachers use their magic spells to shielded us from the storm. No one got hurt, only scary ones. But some boys scream like little girls.

Claire: (giggling)

Godzilla: Huh? Who's giggling, Jim?

Jim: Oh, it's some girls, Dad.

Godzilla: Oh.

Jim: Dad, back when I said about why not help fight Camelot. You and Kong always help the innocents. Why can't you help protect Camelot?

Godzilla: Oh, Jim. Jeez. That is a long and old story. How about I tell you when you get back, okay?

Jim: Yeah, I will.

Godzilla: Sleep well, kiddo.

Jim: Love you, Dad.

Godzilla: Hmm.

Claire: Wait, you didn't tell him you're in Camelot, Jim?

Jim: No, I didn't.

Claire: Why would you lie to him like that?

Jim: It's because... (sigh). When I was six, my mother Barbara Lake was murder by Gunmar the Black. I saw him killed her with my own eyes when the house was burn to the ground, it was when my adoptive father Godzilla found me and took me in. Weeks ago, Merlin the Wizard found me. He knew my father and wanted me to join and fight to protect Camelot. My father refuse to let me join, I don't know why, he's a Titan Warrior and they protect the innocents. But I have to do this alone, I must find Gunmar and make him pay for what he was done.

Claire: Jim, I understand, but you don't know who or what your dealing with. Gunmar said he has a master, whoever this master is, he maybe more dangerous than Gunmar. But please, Jim, you can't do this alone. My uncle, my mother, Merlin, Lancelot, Galahad, we will do this together. Promise me that?

Jim: I promise. But I don't want you to get kill out there.

Claire: It's okay, even I am a sorceress's daughter, though. I've been learning some magic.

Jim: And the Shard?

Claire: I can't get use to it. It's too strong to control.

Jim: I'm sure you will, Claire. Get some rest.

Claire: I will. Good night, Jim.

Jim: Good night, Claire.

As he walked out of the room and walked outside, he looked at the full moon view and gave a sigh.

Jim: Godzilla, you are a Titan Warrior, why aren't you helping Camelot?


	11. The Origin of Azymondias and Dart

After Godzilla talked to Jim on the phone...

Godzilla: Hmm.

Kong: Again?

Godzilla: I don't know. I just feel a little worry.

Kong: Come on, don't think like something worse. He's fine, he's a grown kid, Godzilla. Come downstairs.

They both watched the television and see nothing but boring.

Godzilla: (sigh) We should be out there and fighting.

Kong: Hey, Richard is still missing and no sign of him, second Dark Godzilla is still out in Mordor. I say we stop him.

Godzilla: We could, but he has an army.

Kong: But we are the Titan Warriors. I say we stormed in Mordor and stop Dark Godzilla.

Godzilla: Have you forgotten what happen to our comrades? He's have gotten stronger. There's no way we can defeat him.

Kong: What about Camelot? You think they can help us with some magic?

Godzilla: No, they will never change of what happen that day.

Kong: Oh, yeah. I forgot. But I heard reports a herd of dragons have gone missing. I bet it's those hunters.

Godzilla: At least it's something. Let's go.

These poor Dragons are trapped in cages by these Warlords Ragnar the Rock, Chaghatai Khan, and Griselda the Grevious.

Ragnar: How many more?

Chaghatai: Still a lot. All these dragons is ours.

Griselda: You think the Master will grant us our reward?

Ragnar: I know he would. He even wanted these Dragons for some secret weapon or somethin'.

All these poor dragons in cages and two separate cages are Azymondias the Storm Dragon is scared alone and the other Dart the Night Light, she's afraid and she lost her kind by these hunters

Dart: Rrr... Rrr?

Ragnar: Aw, isn't she a cute one. Heh, heh.

Dart: (HISSED)

Griselda: A Night Light. How strange, I thought there were more.

Ragnar: Aw, how cute, a little Storm Dragon.

Zym: RAA!

Chaghatai: A Storm Dragon. He will be a huge reward price. The Master will be most pleased.

(RING) RING)

Ragnar: Yes, who is it?

Dark Godzilla: I'm expecting some reports, Warlords.

Ragnar; OH! Um, Lord Dark Godzilla, how are you?

Changhatai: My Lord, our men have captured all remaining Dragons. We are heading towards New Mushroomton as we speak.

In his lair, Dark Godzilla looking his armor suit and listening their conversations. Bular and Gunmar stand by and listen.

Dark Godzilla: The only dragon I seek in New Mushroomton is the Ghidorah Heart.

Griselda: Ghidorah Heart?

Dark Godzilla: There was a dead Ghidorah who crashed to Earthrealm many ages ago. I want it's heart and you three Warlords will find it for me, if you exceeded, I will give you all a huge reward.

Ragnar: Aye, I agreed!

Griselda: Hmm...

Godzilla and Kong made it to this cave of Dragons and discover it's empty.

Kong: Damnit! We're too late.

Godzilla: Why would they capture all these poor dragons?

Kong: I bet it's Dark Godzilla. He always wants an army to serve him.

Godzilla: Or maybe power. There's gotta be a clue where they're heading. Huh?

Godzilla found in the floor a map. All the places the Warlords have captures, except New Mushroomton.

Godzilla: They're heading to New Mushroomton.

Kong: Huh? What's in there? Not much dragons.

Godzilla: No, something else. Oh, my God. The Ghidorah Heart.

Kong: What?

Godzilla: The Ghidorah Heart, centuries ago, an Alien Ghidorah was defeated by Gojira my grandfather. The Ghidorah body is lay dead underground of New Mushroomton, if Dark Godzilla gets his hands on it...

Kong: He will gain Ghidorah power. How did you know about that?

Godzilla: I remember when my father Godzilla SR read me and my little brother Goji ever since you left on patrol that night.

Kong: Oh, yeah, I forgot. I should've listen to that story.

Godzilla: Later. But let's go.

The Warlords ships are heading toward this huge cave. Zym and Dart are scared of the caves.

Griselda: We're almost there.

Ragnar: The Ghidorah's Heart should be straight ahead.

Changhatai: This Ghidorah, I heard stories. A three headed golden dragon monster. It's heart holds great power.

Ragnar: What if we get the Ghidorah's heart for ourselves?

Changhatai: No. Dark Godzilla will not be pleased.

Zym: RAA! RAA!

Ragnar: Aw, shudit!

The boats stopped and they all enter the cave in darkness.

Griselda: Men! Find that Heart.

Dart: Rrr... Rrr?

Dart see something in darkness. She see a monster with red eyes and the other with blue eyes glowing.

Dart: Rrr?

Godzilla: Shhhh. Don't worry. We'll get you out of here, I promise.

The Warlords and their men search deeper. Until they see a light shine down.

Ragnar: There it is!

Changhatai: Men! Get that Heart out of that Ghidorah's corpse. The Master will be pleased.

Kong: I think that's not gonna happen.

Ragnar: AH! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!

Griselda: They're not dragons.

Changhatai: Who cares. Destroy them!

Godzilla use his fire breath to frighten the soldiers.

Griselda: What is he? A dragon dinosaur?

Ragnar: Who cares about that? We can't let them ruin our plan.

They see him walking in blue fire.

Godzilla: Why captures these poor dragons? For what? Money? Weapons? An army?

Changhatai: All those, and to rule the world. The Master promise us all we ever wanted. Now we want is the Ghidorah's Heart.

Godzilla: I don't think so.

Changhatai: We are all and there's only two of you.

Godzilla: I think you are mistaken, Warlord. We have face worse things than this.

Kong grabbed out his axe and shotgun to attack the soldiers. Godzilla tail slap three men.

Godzilla: Kong, go for the cages. I'll scare these creeps.

Kong: Got it.

Griselda: Where is he going?

Ragnar: Who cares. That ape might be dumber than the lizard. 

He jumped back to the boat and break all the locks and open the cages for all dragons to escape.

Kong: Go, dragons, you are free!

All the dragons are happy and they flee out of the boats and escape put of the cave. But poor little Azymondias and Dart don't know where to go. They both looked at each other in a little blushed. But they both see Kong jumped out of the boat and help Godzilla out.

Zym: Rrr?

Dart: Graa... Graa!

They both fly to where the fighting is. They both peek under a rock and see the two monsters fighting the men. One of the Warlords see down below is the Ghidorah's corpse.

Ragnar: Look! The Heart! We must get it!

The three Warlords hurry get up there and see it's lying dead.

Griselda: This is disgusting.

Changhatai: I'm not touching that.

Ragnar: Fine. I will.

He grabbed inside and pulled out a fresh Ghidorah's Heart still glowing all these centuries. 

Ragnar: The Ghidorah's Heart! The Master will be most pleased.

They see Godzilla and Kong have beaten them all.

Kong: The Ghidorah Heart. Give up now.

Ragnar: I don't think so.

They see a bright light in the Heart and it blast them. They both roar in pain, the Warlords laugh.

Changhatai: Incredible!

Griselda: You filthy beasts are beaten. Perhaps you should surrender to us.

Kong: Never.

Ragnar: Wrong answer.

They blast them again. Zym and Dart gasped in horror.

Dart: Graa...

Zym: Grr...

The two little baby dragons need to find a way to help them. But how?

Ragnar: Once you monsters are out of the way, maybe we'll pay a visits with Dark Godzilla and maybe we'll have only is his head when we're done with you two.

But Ragnar radio is still on and Dark Godzilla was listening everything.

Kong: FUCK!

They're about to finish them off, but fly down is Zym and Dart shoot fire at the Heart.

Changhatai: What? The baby dragons?!

They see they shoot fire at the Heart and it exploded to blood and electric sparks.

Griselda: NO!

Changhatai: You monsters will pay for this! Fall back to the boats now!

As they went back, they see all the cages are open.

Griselda: No, no, no, NO!

Changhatai: All the dragons... gone?

Ragnar: Than that ape wasn't dumb after all...?

Kong: Not exactly.

They see behind Godzilla, Kong, and the two baby dragons came. They hurry get to a boat and escape.

Zym: Rrraa...

Kong: It's okay. Let them go like the cowards they are. Say, what's your name, little ones?

Zym: Raa! Raa!

Dart: Graa! Grah!

Godzilla: Hmm. You must be Azymondias the Storm Dragon. You little lady must be Dart the Night Light. Where are your parents?

The two baby dragons gave a sad look.

Godzilla: Oh. I see. Can we keep them, Kong?

Kong: Sure, why not? They got nowhere to go.

The two baby dragons gave a happy smile at them and they all hugged.

NOW

Claire: Oh, so that's how cute little Zym and Dart met Godzilla and Kong.

Dart: (yawning) Raa.

Zym: Reeaaa... Raa.

(SIREN)

Zym and Dart are scared of that siren alarm. Jim and Morgana hear it too, so did Godzilla and Kong.

Claire: Um, what is that?

Morgana: It's a tornado siren alarm.

Claire: Wait, what? We need to get down!

Kong: Relax, kid. Ape City is safe. The tornado never ever come hit here, it sometimes move away when it get a little close. New Mushroomton is a big place. It's safe.

Claire: Oh. What happens to the Warlords?

Godzilla: This will be bad to tell.

Claire: It's okay.

Godzilla: You're gonna regret it.

Back at Mordor.

Dark Godzilla: You lost all the Dragons? Even worse the Ghidorah Heart is destroyed. You three brought only empty handed.

Griselda: But, my lord. There was these two monsters, they came out of nowhere. They've beaten all our men.

Dark Godzilla: Were these the monsters you saw?

He showed them a picture of Godzilla and Kong fighting pose.

Changhatai: Hey, those are the monsters. Who are there? What are they?

Ragnar: Wait, my first question is: Will we be rewarded?

Dark Godzilla: Hmm... very well. Here is your reward, it is your LIFE.

ALL: What?

Dark Godzilla pulled out his arm blade and slice off Ragnar, Changhatai, and Griselda's throats and cough and bleed to death. One of Warlords head came off and two died coughing. Bular and Gunmar see how gruesome. He order the orcs to clean up the three bodies.

Dark Godzilla: Clean up this mess.

Orc: Yes, my lord.

Dark Godzilla: Hmm. I believe it is time I met the Trollhunter face to face.

Gunmar: But, what about the Titan Warriors, my lord?

Dark Godzilla: The Shard is very important to me. I've waited too long, the time is now.


	12. Enter the Mad Ghidorahs

Somewhere in a dark ally, a Ghidorah name Kevin walked and meet his brothers.

Kevin: Ni, Ichi, I hear there's a new Trollhunter in Camelot.

Ichi: So, Merlin has a new warrior?

Kevin: A kid name Jim Lake Junior.

Ni: Should we strike on Camelot, Ichi?

Ichi: Yes, but we should let Kevin go first. He always like a introduction. 

Kevin: Hehehehehehehe...

NOW

Claire: That's the one. That's the one who almost tried to kill me when I fell in the Well. Who or what is he?

Godzilla: Kevin Ghidorah is the youngest of his two brothers. Their called King Ghidorah, a three headed monster. But these three were once humans and got turn into monsters.

Claire: How?

Kong: Another story, another time. But you should listen to this.

Jim mumble in his sleep. He's having a nightmare of loosing his mother.

Barbara: Jim! Jim! Help me!

Jim: MOM! 

Gunmar: (laughing) Foolish boy!

Jim see Gunmar killed his mother again. He's driven to anger.

Jim: NO!! RAGH!!

He's about to stabbed Gunmar. When he open his eyes, he see in confusion. He stabbed his adoptive father Godzilla.

Jim: Dad?!

Godzilla: Jim... why did you do that...?

Godzilla fell to his death. Jim tried to save him, but someone grabbed him from behind.

Jim: GUNMAR! What--?!

He see it's not Gunmar, he see is himself as a Half Troll.

Troll Jim: (evil laugh)

Jim: What? You're... me?

Troll Jim: I'm you, but better!

He kicked Jim and he fell into darkness. But he woke up.

Jim: (Gasped) (panted) (panted) (panted) What was that? A nightmare?

Lancelot: Sir, Jim! Sir, Jim?

Jim: Hey, Sir Lancelot.

Lancelot: I heard you screaming. Did you...?

Jim: I just have a bad dream. What's up?

Lancelot: King Arthur and Merlin wanted you to find Morgana in her room. They want you and her to meet them.

Jim: Okay.

Jim walked to Morgana's room.

Jim: Mistress Morgana? Merlin and King Arthur wanted to speak with you. Morgana?

He see the door is open, he walked right inside.

Jim: Wow. Look at all of these books.

He see picture arts of Morgana and her brother King Arthur. A picture of Morgana with her daughter Princess Claire. He also see a picture of Morgana with Godzilla gave a happy smile.

Jim: What? Is that... Dad?

Morgana: What are you doing here, Sir Jim?

Jim: Mistress Morgana! Merlin and King Arthur wanted to see you.

Morgana: Oh, yes. I'll be ready to go.

Jim: But wait-- you knew my dad? Did my dad and General Kong helped Camelot?

Morgana: That... is a terrible story to tell.

Jim: What? But why?

Morgana: We...

Merlin: Morgana! Sir Jim! We need you.

Morgana: We better go, Sir Jim.

Jim: What is it?

Lancelot: We found three men and a horse were killed by some electric power.

Jim: What could have done this?

Merlin: It is as I feared. This is not a troll, this is a Ghidorah.

Jim: Ghidorah? I heard that name before. My Dad told me stories of these Ghidorah monsters.

Merlin: Than this Ghidorah will return and we must be prepare.

Later at night...

King Arthur walking down the hallway, he can hear something crawling by the walls. 

King Arthur: Who's there?

He hear it's getting closer. He ran to his throne and see no one is there. King Arthur hear something is getting closer. He turn and see Kevin Ghidorah appeared with a drink.

Kevin: I hope you don't mine, Artie. I just want a drink. (BURP) 

King Arthur: That's King Arthur. Who are you, creature?

Kevin: Me? How long has it been since we last met? 30? 40 years?

King Arthur: What?

Kevin: You don't remember me, do you, Artie?

...

Kevin: Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Kevin Ghidorah. You remember me when you were a little boy, Arthur.

King Arthur: It cannot be...

Kevin: Oh yes. I remember seeing your face so afraid. Even back than man and monster lived together in peace, except your kingdom.

King Arthur: I will never allow evil to enter to my kingdom. My sister showed me another path of peace.

Kevin: And look where that got you. Trolls attacked your kingdom, bring nothing but ruin and death.

King Arthur: Why are you here?

Kevin: You know why I am here, Artie. The Crystal Shard. Your niece have it around her damn neck.

King Arthur: It was from my sister Morgana, she gave it to her daughter, my niece.

Kevin: Even you have no idea what you're playing with. This Shard holds great dark power, not even a human can control it. It could kill your niece, she doesn't know what she's playing with. Give it to us.

King Arthur: For what? So that your kind will destroy us all?

Kevin: Exactly. Not even the Titan Warriors can help you.

King Arthur: I don't need the Titan Warriors. We are Camelot. NOW!

All the knights including Jim, Lancelot, Galahad, Baron, Merlin, and Morgana got Kevin Ghidorah surrounded, but he's not surprise.

Galahad: Surprise, monster!

Kevin: Hmm. I'm not that surprise.

King Arthur: You think you can step into my kingdom, threaten my family? We have face worse monsters than your kind, monster.

Kevin: Hmm. I think you misunderstand, Artie. You've never seen what WE monsters really are. (AHEM)

A huge gravity beam attacked and killed three knights. Jim gasped and see Ichi and Ni came.

Ichi: King Arthur, how a pleasant to meet you after so many years.

Jim: What are they?

Ichi: We are King Ghidorah. King of Terror.

Ni: No more talk. I wanna have some fun killin'. 

Ichi: Get the Shard!

Jim fight Ni Ghidorah, Merlin and Morgana use their magic to fight Ichi lightning power. Kevin see Baron and gave him a punch in the nose.

Baron: ARGH!

Kevin: Gotcha nose, asshole.

Ichi: Give me the Shard, Arthur, and perhaps we'll spare what little of your men today.

King Arthur: Never!

Ichi fight King Arthur and he use his Excalibur to strike the mad Ghidorah. He blasted at Arthur and got hit by Merlin.

Merlin: My King! Are you okay?

King Arthur: I'm fine, old friend.

Ichi: Fools. Now you two will die. You will know what true monsters can bring.

Jim: NO!!

Jim attack Ichi.

Ichi: Foolish boy! Who do you think you are?

Jim: I am the Trollhunter.

Ichi: So you are the one. Jim Lake Junior I hear so much about.

Jim: How--?

Ichi: Kevin is also good in spying. But it's a shame really. 

Jim: What's that?

Ichi: You must die by my hands! RAGH!!

Jim Lake Junior fight against Ichi Ghidorah. He use his gravity beam to strike, but Jim pulled out his shield and fight.

Jim: RAGH!

Ichi: I can sense such anger within you. But anger is for weaklings. 

Jim: Grrraah!

He's gotten angry and Ichi didn't care. He kept fighting him. Ni killed four knights and ripping out their guts out.

Ni: MORE! BRING MORE!

Merlin use his staff to fight Ni Ghidorah and Morgana use her Shadow Staff to hit Ni Ghidorah's face.

Ni: ARGH! FUCKIN' BITCH!

Morgana: Language!

Ni: GRAAAHHH!!!

Morgana: I don't understand. There's three of them. How can they beat all our men?

Merlin: These are no ordinary dragons, Morgana. These are dangerous Titans. Even the great Gojira fought Grand King Ghidorah millennia ago. 

Kevin fight King Arthur. Claire came in the room and gasped to see the Ghidorahs are fighting the Knights. She gasped to see Jim fighting Ichi, Ni fighting Morgana and Merlin, and Kevin fighting King Arthur. She collapse to the floor in horror.

Claire: No...

She see Ichi kicked Jim in the chest.

Claire: No... please stop.

They still keep fighting.

Claire: Stop! STOP! I... SAID... STOP!!!!

Her eyes turn black and purple in anger and use her Shard to attack the Ghidorahs. They got hit and thrown out of the window. King Arthur and the others look down the window and see they fell to the ground.

Kevin: Ow. That was somethin'.

Ni: We need to kill 'em again!

Ichi notice more men are coming.

Ichi: Forget it. We need to fall back now.

Ni: What?! You can't be serious!

Ichi: We underestimated them. Fall back now!

The Ghidorahs escape and vanish in the forest.

Jim: We need to stop them, my King.

King Arthur: Denied. We can't. Sir Lancelot, you need to train Sir Jim more.

Jim: More? But I should be ready to fight Gunmar, King Arthur. We should stop those Ghidorahs.

King Arthur: No. You're not ready for this. There's far worse things than Gunmar. You need more time.

Jim: More time?!

Merlin: You should listen to him, Sir Jim.

Jim: I spent months in training. I should be ready.

Morgana: Jim, please listen...

Jim: Why aren't the Titan Warriors coming here to help? Why?

Morgana: Jim...

Jim: You know what. I need some time alone. I'm sorry.

Claire: Jim, wait...

King Arthur: No. Let him go. There's fire in his eyes, I had the same too. He will be ready, but not yet.

Jim got so frustrated and kept thinking. He sat on a rock to think.

Jim: Dad, why aren't you here helping Camelot. Your a Titan Warrior. You should be helping the innocents. Why do you not come to their aid? (sigh)

An orc see him in the forest. He pull out his bow and arrow, he's about to aim and shoot.

SHOOOOT!

Jim: Huh? What the--?!

Jim gasped to see an arrow is coming towards him, he didn't have time to get his Amulet. It's about to kill him!

Jim: AAAAHHH--!!!!


	13. Dark Godzilla Strikes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the Holiday, guys!

Previously, Jim gasped to see an arrow is about to hit him! He closed his eyes and notice the arrow hit the tree next to him.

Jim: What?

He also see a note tied around the arrow.

Jim: Huh? A note? It's not Dad or Merlin. Hmm. It said...

???: Warrior, if you are reading this message. I believe it's time we meet face to face. I believe you are a worthy warrior so seek justice. Come to Dol Guldur alone.

Jim: Hmm. It maybe a trap. But who knows. But Dol Guldur? Where is that? Huh? It Said's here in the Wild Woods. The Wild Woods is not far from here. But maybe it'll lead me there.

But a shadow portal is open. A mysterious hooded female follow him.

He travel deep in the Wild Woods, he see spooky trees and trees with scary faces. He gasped in fear. When he got out, he see the fortress, Dol Guldur. He see it looks abandoned. He walked inside and see it's quite, too quite.

Jim: I got a bad feeling about this.

He see behind him is ten orcs appeared. But somewhere hiding a shadow hooded female gasped to see him in trouble.

???: Oh, no, Jim.

Jim: Orcs? I thought trolls. But this could get messy. For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is Mine to Command!

He got his Trollhunter armor and fight the orcs. He stabbed two orcs with his sword and use his shield to bang one orc's head. He slice one orc head off and fight one orc with his sword. He swung his sword to kill four orcs and only two reman. He pulled out two glaives knifes and throw them at two orc's heads. He panted, but he can hear someone clapping behind him. He turn and see someone in the dark.

???: Impressive. Most impressive. My spies said you were good. But I'm surprise a warrior is boy a brave boy.

Jim: Who are you? Come to the light.

Someone in the dark reveal himself. Jim gasped!

Jim: (gasped) Wait- You're a...

Dark Godzilla: Yes, I am indeed a Godzillasaur, I am a Titan. Please, I mean you no harm. Allow me to introduce myself, you may call me Master Gojira. One of the Masters of the Godzillasaurs. And you are?

Jim: (Ahem) Jim Lake Junior, the Trollhunter.

Dark Godzilla: Trollhunter? I heard little stories of Trollhunter warriors. Even I heard a first human Trollhunter.

Jim: My father. He's the first Trollhunter.

Dark Godzilla: Than there's a good reason why he gave you that Amulet, Mr. Lake. You have a Destiny, Destiny is a gift, I understand. But I did not bring you here for that. I brought you here for your help.

Jim: Than, I guess your the one who send this message.

Dark Godzilla: Yes. It was urgent to meet.

The shadow hooded female see Jim talking with this Godzillasaur.

???: Jim. Who's that guy? There's something about him. I should listen closely. 

Dark Godzilla: There are things you must know.

Jim: Of course, I must know. If your a Titan, why aren't the Titan Warriors helping Camelot? Why Gunmar and his army attacking Camelot.

Dark Godzilla: That is exactly why I'm telling you now is that your kingdom is in grave danger.

Jim: From what?

Dark Godzilla: The girl, Princess Claire, she holds the Crystal Shard in her hand.

Jim: What about it?

Dark Godzilla: It was forged by Zakatron the Dark Lord. It holds great evil power, it could corrupt a human's mind and drive them mad. Many evil forces want the Shard for themselves and use it to destroy not just this realm, but many realms.

Jim: Oh, no... Claire.

Dark Godzilla: She have no idea what she's playing with. If this goes on, it will poison her mind and she will be lost forever.

???: What?

The hooded shadow is shocked to hear that. She listen closely.

Jim: But... what do you want with me?

Dark Godzilla: You are a good child, but you are a special warrior. Your fast, strong, but not strong enough. I needed someone who can help me fight. Even now, only you can get the Shard away from her, she will be free, and bring it to me.

Jim: If that were true, why couldn't you get it yourself?

Dark Godzilla: I did. But your King refuse to let a evil power be taken care by a Godzillasaur. My kind have been protecting the Shard after Zakatron defeat for thousands of years. Until someone tried to steal it and it was lost to us and travel to this realm, Earthrealm. That is why I needed someone I could trust. I cannot fight this evil alone. I needed someone who has a destiny for good like I did. Together, you and I will fight this evil threat that wish to destroy us all. I was just hoping you would find the answer in your heart to join me and help me protect this realm. 

Jim: Well, I...

Dark Godzilla: I'm not asking you to decide here and now. Just think about it, Jim Lake Junior. And please, take your time to get the Shard, I will be waiting for you. But before you go, I want you to have this.

Dark Godzilla show Jim a Z symbol.

Jim: What's this?

Dark Godzilla: This symbol is a sign of justice. I want you to have it. You may wear it as a champion.

Jim: Thank you, Master Gojira. I will try and reason with her if I have too.

Dark Godzilla: Please do.

As he leave, the shadow female see Dark Godzilla is not alone, Gunmar appeared.

Gunmar: You sure about this, master?

Dark Godzilla: Indeed I am.

Gunmar: What if he betrays you?

Dark Godzilla: I'm counting on it.

???: (gasped) Oh, no... Jim.

Jim walk back to the Wild Woods and gave a happy smile. He also hear a terrible storm is coming.

Jim: Uh, oh. They also said a huge tornado storm is coming soon. I better get back.

???: No. You will not, Jim.

Jim: Who...? Who are you, stranger? A spy?

???: No, silly.

The hooded female was Claire in disguise. 

Jim: Princess Claire? What are you doing here?

Claire: I wanted to help reason with you, so I decided to take my mother's Shadow Staff and act like a ninja. But I heard you talking with that Godzillasaur.

Jim: What? You did? It's not what you think, Claire. I...

Claire: That Godzilla guy was talking with Gunmar just after you left, Jim.

Jim: What? Claire, whatever he told me it may be true, the Shard is evil. I want you to get rid of it.

Claire: This Shard hasn't corrupted me ever since I was 8.

Jim: But Master Gojira said--

Claire: "Master Gojira?"

Jim: But he's a Godzillasaur just like my dad.

Claire: Jim, whoever he is he's lying to you. I don't trust this thing.

Jim: Claire, please.

Claire: No, please. Perhaps we should talk to my mother and uncle.

Jim: Claire, I can't. They'll think it's treason.

Claire: My mother will understand.

They both hear a thunderstorm is coming and rain is pouring so hard.

Jim: Oh, great. We need to head back.

Claire nodded and felt so cold of the rain. Jim let her wear his blue jacket. They both walked and the weather is too strong.

Claire: Jim, you're going to get cold. We need to find shelter.

Jim: I know. But... wait, look.

They see a knights with a wagon with horses. They see King Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin in the wagon.

Claire: Mother! Uncle!

Merlin: Come in you two, you might get a cold.

They both walked inside and for almost 15 minutes later, Morgana and King Arthur see the Z symbol that Jim held on to.

Morgana: I feared this would happen to this day. Arthur, you want to tell them or not now?

King Arthur: No, sister, I can handle it now. Go on.

Morgana: Claire, Sir Jim, this Z symbol is the symbol of Zakatron the Dark Lord. But their leader, the one who called himself Master Gojira, that is not his name, his real name is Dark Godzilla.

Jim: Dark Godzilla?

Morgana: I believe it is time I tell you the tragic story of my brother's wife and my sister-in-law Queen Guinevere. But we start here. Many years ago, Arthur, Gwen, and I were little children, we always have fun playing in the Wild Woods. But something fell by the forest, it was a creature called Mothra Leo. Gwen and I wanted to help him, but Arthur thinks he's dangerous. But when Leo made Arthur open his eyes, he understand now and help him. Mohtra Leo was a kind monster. I helped him fix his wing. He left and I thought I never seen him again. Years later, Gwen and I wanted to have fun in the woods again. But we heard something. We see it's Leo being attack by orcs. They were not alone, Gunmar and his son Bular had come.

Both Morgana and Guinevere gasped to see Gunmar and Bular attacking Mothra Leo.

Morgana: Those orcs use those taser weapon to stun him. After he fell, that is when Dark Godzilla appeared.

Morgana gasped to see an evil monster. Gunmar and Bular gave a evil grin smile to see their master had come.

Morgana: They wanted information about the Shard. But Mothra Leo refuse to answer. But... Gunmar and Bular slice off Leo's wings. But in his dying words, he said's:

Dark Godzilla: This is a waste of time. Finish him.

Gunmar: As you command, my lord.

But Gwen and I had to save Leo.

Morgana: NO!

Morgana use her magic to attack the monster, but he did only was use his atomic breath to hit her. He's about to kill her, but Mothra Leo sacrifice himself to save her from Dark Godzilla's atomic breath. He's gone to ashes.

Morgana: NO! Leo...

Dark Godzilla: The Shard. Where is it, child?

Morgana: Never.

Dark Godzilla: Than die.

Gwen: NO!

Guinevere jumped on Dark Godzilla's back and attacking him!

Gwen: MORGANA!

Morgana: Gwen!

Gunmar: Help the master, QUICK!

Gunmar tried to help Dark Godzilla, Morgana use her magic to attack them, but Dark Godzilla use his atomic breath again and blast Morgana until she got hit by two trees. Dark Godzilla grabbed Guinevere's arm and throw her to the ground. Theirs fear in her eyes to witness her end. Dark Godzilla use his left wrist blade and killed Guinevere, but Morgana did was close her eyes and there was tears coming down her eyes.

Morgana: Gwen did tried to save me, but I couldn't save her. Dark Godzilla took Guinevere from us, from the world.

Morgana use her magic to teleport back to Camelot. King Arthur and little princess Claire don't know what's wrong.

Claire: Mommy, where's Aunt Gwen?

King Arthur: Morgana, what happen? Where's Gwen?

Morgana have more tears coming down her eyes and King Arthur is now shock, he gave one huge cry of pain and lost. But little Claire don't know what happen?

Morgana: I couldn't tell you, Claire because of more pain. The anger within Arthur almost consume him, but I helped him.

King Arthur: I couldn't let you face Gunmar alone, Sir Jim. Even now, this Dark Godzilla. But you must understand, Sir Jim. Dark Godzilla, he does not serve Gunmar. Gunmar serve him, he's here for the Shard, if he gets his hand on my niece's Shard, he will destroy Camelot and everyone. Sir Jim, Dark Godzilla is not a friend... he's not like any other Titans... he's a monster of pure evil.

Jim: What have I done. But the Shard...

Morgana: The Shard haven't corrupted my daughter for years. But Jim... your father is a good monster, but he's not like this Godzillasaur.

Jim: What have I done. He used me. I can't believe it. I just..

(BUMP)

Jim: What was that?

Merlin: I'll go check. Hmm? Oh, no.

Morgana: What is it?

Merlin: Orcs.

Claire: Orcs?

They get out of the wagon and see orcs holding their swords, axes, torches, spears.

King Arthur: Creatures, go back to where you come from.

Jim: No. Tell your master Dark Godzilla, I refuse to join you. And he will never get his hands on the Shard. 

The orcs charge to attack and they attack. King Arthur use his Excalibur to attack Merlin and Morgana use their magics to attack too. Jim have to protect Claire from the orcs, he also see Bular and Gunmar.

Bular: You should've join us, boy. Now you'll die.

Gunmar: Lord Dark Godzilla will be pleased when I bring your head on a plate.

Jim clash Bular and Gunmar see the princess.

Gunmar: Child, give me the Shard!

Claire: NO!

Jim: Huh? Princess! I'm coming!

Jim kicked Gunmar in the face and he almost lost his balance from a huge cliff.

Gunmar: GRRR.... Huh?

Jim: Gunmar! 

He kicked Gunmar and he fell over the cliff.

Bular: FATHER! You'll pay for that!

Claire: NO!

Her eyes turn purple and she blast Bular and fell over the trees. Jim came to her when she panted.

Jim: Claire?

Claire: I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath.

Merlin: My King, our men have been slaughter. We need to return to Camelot at once.

King Arthur: Indeed. Huh?

King Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Jim, and Claire see more orcs have arrive. King Arthur get ready his Excalibur Sword, Merlin ready his Staff of Avalon, Morgana pulled out her Shadow Staff, and Jim get his Daylight Sword out and told Princess Claire to stay behind her. But all the orcs stand back to allow their master to make an entrance. 

They all gasped to see the evil Dark Godzilla had come.

Dark Godzilla: THOSE WHO ARE NOT WITH ME, ARE AGAINST ME! AND I CRUSH ANYONE WHO STAND AGAINST ME!


	14. Dark Godzilla Strikes Part 2

The tornado appeared out of nowhere, strong lightning, the rain pour heavy hard. King Arthur and the others see Dark Godzilla and his army of orcs are ready. They need to be ready to fight against this dark lord monster.

Dark Godzilla: The time has come, mortals. 

They all look. Princess Claire is now scared, she hide behind Jim and he defend her.

Dark Godzilla: I've asked many warriors to join me and they all refuse. But none can withstand me. And you will not be the last. Prepare to face your destiny and your doom.

Merlin: My King, you must get to safety. This is no ordinary monster. Not even my magic can withstand him.

King Arthur: No, old friend. I cannot allow this evil threaten my land again. Morgana, take the children somewhere safe.

Morgana: But Arthur--

They all see Dark Godzilla use his fire breath and burn the forest.

Dark Godzilla: Orcs, attack!

All the orcs fight King Arthur, he use his Excalibur to slay some orcs. But Gunmar and Bular appeared from behind and grabbed him. He grunted and see in the fire, Dark Godzilla walking out of the fire. It's like he's seeing pure evil.

Dark Godzilla: And now, to finish the job.

Jim: NO!

Jim save King Arthur from Dark Godzilla wrist blade.

Dark Godzilla: Hnn. You should have join me, Trollhunter. I would have make some good use of you.

Jim: And for what? So you can kill more innocents?

Dark Godzilla: Precisely.

Jim kicked Bular and hit Gunmar to help King Arthur. Jim helped King Arthur, they both see Dark Godzilla is ready to breath fire again. The forest is burning more. Morgana hurry get her daughter to safety. 

Merlin: Morgana, Princess Claire, we must get somewhere safe.

Claire: But Jim and Uncle Arthur!

Morgana: I'll find them.

She teleported with her Shadow Staff. Jim fighting some orcs and see King Arthur is under attack by orcs, he hurry jumped in and kill them.

King Arthur: We must fall back, Sir Jim.

Jim: Fall back?

King Arthur: We need to find a way to defeat him.

Morgana: Arthur! Jim!

King Arthur: Sister!

Morgana: Hold on.

She got them out. Dark Godzilla see they got away.

Dark Godzilla: RAGH! They will not get far. Find them now!

Merlin and Princess Claire see they made it back.

Claire: Jim! Uncle!

King Arthur: I'm so glad your safe, niece. His fire breath is too strong. We must find a way to defeat him.

Merlin: Hmm. There is abandoned fortress not far from here. We could find a way to crush him. 

Jim: But how?

Merlin: King Arthur and Morgana will use their combine weapon to defeat the monster.

King Arthur: It's time we put an end to Dark Godzilla once and for all.

It took almost 45 minutes to travel to this old abandoned fortress, it's at a cliff near to the ocean. The storm just disappeared, but a cloudy sky. Morgana and her daughter Princess Claire sit down and meditate, King Arthur knees down holding his sword, Jim arm crossed and wait, Merlin just standing still to see any movement. He see the orcs have arrive. 

They all stand up and be prepare. They also see Dark Godzilla made a huge jumped.

Dark Godzilla: There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

King Arthur: Sir Jim, Merlin we strike fast and hard. Go!

Jim and Merlin fight the orcs while King Arthur fight Dark Godzilla. He use his sword to attack Dark Godzilla, but he kept dodging and he kicked him. Morgana and Claire have to get ready to combine their magic together.

Morgana: Are you ready?

Claire: I don't know, Mother. I'm a little scared.

Morgana: Together we are not. We must strike at him.

Morgana's eyes turn gold, Claire's eyes turn purple, they both roar and blast at Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: What?!

Their magic blast him and he got hit by the blast. They both panted and see he's still standing, but his armor is a little burnt. He tail slap them both and Claire got hurt.

Jim: CLAIRE!

Dark Godzilla see Jim defended the princess.

Jim: Get away from her, monster.

Dark Godzilla use his fire breath and burn Jim's armor and he got hurt. Claire gasped in horror.

Claire: Jim! (gasped)

Dark Godzilla: How pathetic.

He's about to strike, but King Arthur' Excalibur and Morgana's Shadow Staff block his wrist blade.

Dark Godzilla: WHAT?!

Morgana: Dark Godzilla, you killed our family once, I will not allow you harm another.

Dark Godzilla: HRRAH! NO HUMAN OR MAGIC CAN DEFEAT ME!

Morgana: That remain to be seen, demon!

Morgana and King Arthur charge at the monster and fight. Merlin use his Staff of Avalon to blast the monster with a magical new trick, Dark Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to shoot fire, only to hit the ground of the cliff, make a crack on the ground, his fire breath slowly fade away.

Dark Godzilla: What did you do to me, Wizard?

Merlin: I've taken your fire breath away. You won't be using it for a while.

Dark Godzilla: No matter. I only need these.

His fists, legs, and tail to fight. He punch Merlin and see King Arthur strike at him.

Dark Godzilla: HNN?!

King Arthur: Together, sister!

Morgana: Yes, brother!

They both strike at Dark Godzilla's chest and almost pushed him off the cliff.

King Arthur: This is for Guinevere!

King Arthur use his sword to create a energy wave to hit Dark Godzilla and he fell off the cliff!

Dark Godzilla: NOOOOOO!!!!

Dark Godzilla fall down the cliff near the ocean. They all see he fall, but the old fortress is collapsing.

Merlin: This fortress, Dark Godzilla blast it to the ground and it's collapsing!

Morgana: Everyone, get together!

The fortress is falling apart, the orcs fell to their doom. Dark Godzilla survive the fall, he tried to get up, but he notice above is the fortress is going to FALL ON HIM!

Dark Godzilla: Huh? AAAAAAAAHHH...

Dark Godzilla was crushed by all the rumble of rocks, stones, woods, and metals. They all made it and see the pile of rocks.

Jim: is it over?

Merlin: Indeed, Sir Jim. Dark Godzilla has been defeated.

King Arthur: Gwen, you can rest in peace.

Morgana: The nightmare is finally over.

Claire: Thank you, Jim for defending me.

She gave him a nice hug. Jim felt a little blushed and wanted to tell them something.

Jim: Guys, I think it's time for me to leave.

Claire: What?

King Arthur: What's wrong, Sir Jim?

Jim: It's my adoptive dad, Godzilla. He may be worry about me. Even I think it's best I'll visits you guys sometime.

King Arthur: Sir Jim, you are a brave warrior. Your the Trollhunter, you are also one of us. We never belong to the outside world.

King Arthur, Morgana, Princess Claire, and Merlin knee down to Trollhunter Jim, he looked confuse.

King Arthur: Sir Jim, stay with us. Help us defeat the evil Gumm-Gumm Trolls. We need you.

Jim gave a happy smile.

Jim: Who am I to break up the Knights of the Round Table?

They all gave a happy smile. They all decided to head back to Camelot.

Claire: That was incredible the fight with Dark Godzilla, Jim.

Jim: Yeah, for a minute there, Dad told me he's tough. I guess he was wrong. Dark Godzilla is dead, now Gunmar and Bular are still out there.

Back at the cliff, somewhere in the rubble... Something rose up from the rocks and... SURVIVE!


	15. A Duel Battle

Two weeks later, Gunmar and Bular searching deep underground a energy crystal.

Bular: Father, why are we need this tunnel?

Gunmar: The Master once said there's a energy crystal lies deep underground near New Mushroomton.

Bular: You'll grow more stronger?

Gunmar: Yes, Dark Godzilla is gone. I will take control and destroy Camelot. The Trollhunter is however strong, but he won't be strong enough for this!

They found the energy crystal glowing.

Bular: It's almost like the Heartstone Trollmarket.

Gunmar: A very last Heartstone. Once I gain it's power, none will stop me!

???: Maybe I'll stop you.

Gunmar: YOU?! HOW?!

They see it's Godzilla.

Godzilla: Witness said they saw two gigantic stone creatures. So I dropped in. Gunmar the Black, Bular the Vicious. 

Bular: Godzilla the Titan Warrior. I'm going to enjoy this.

Bular pulled out his sword and attack. Godzilla fight Bular while Gunmar need to hurry absorb the Heartstone. Gunmar can feel the power flowing in him. His blue color turn to gold. Godzilla punched Bular in the face and throw him to the ground.

Bular: HNN!

Godzilla: Stand down.

Gunmar: How about you?

Godzilla: Huh?

Gunmar punched Godzilla in the face hard and he got hit by two stones. Gunmar laugh.

Gunmar: SO MUCH POWER! 

Bular: Father, we must go! He might call the other one!

???: Actually, he did.

They see Kong arrive. 

Kong: Let's dance.

Gunmar: RAAGHH!!!

Kong and Gunmar go arm to arm struggle. The ground is cracking. Gunmar roar and Kong headbutted Gunmar's head and throw him. He helped Godzilla up.

Kong: You okay?

Godzilla: As I ever be.

Gunmar roar as he charge at Godzilla and Kong. They both hold on his horns and the ground crack of their feet are strong to stand. They both punch Gunmar and kick him. Bular charge up and pushed Godzilla and Kong.

Bular: Father, we must retreat! These Titans are too strong.

Gunmar: Not this strong.

Gunmar roar and charge at them until he pushed them to this weak stone pillar and the whole cave is collapsing. Bular and Gunmar escaped, but Godzilla and Kong hurry escape from the rubble.

As they got out of the rubble and see their long gone.

Godzilla: AW, SHIT!

Later... Godzilla and Kong decided to go to a restaurant to eat.

Kong: So they got away, huh?

Godzilla: Yeah. He wanted that crystal for what? I don't even know.

Elf Waitress: How may I get you two?

Kong: I'll have some pancakes, ma'am.

Godzilla: I'll have eggs and bacon, please.

Elf Waitress: You monsters hang on tight. I'll get your order.

Kong eat the delicious pancakes and see Godzilla's been really worry. 

Kong: Godzilla. Are you okay?

Godzilla: Hmm? I'm fine. Jim was suppose to call me or I was gonna call him, but he's not responding.

Kong: He's fine, Godzilla. He's probably busy on books.

Godzilla: But he always calls me before he go to sleep. Somethin's not right. 

Kong: Maybe you should go visit him, Godzilla. Or...

Godzilla: Or what?

Kong: In four days, maybe you'll take him too...

Godzilla: No.

Kong: Oh yeah.

BOTH: CHUCKEY CHEESE & ICE CREAM PARTY!!! (LAUGHING)

Godzilla: Oh! (gurgling) I gotta...

Kong: Whoa, whoa, Godzilla!

Godzilla ran from behind the restaurant and puke.

Godzilla: Oh, God, what did I ate? Huh?

He notice Kevin Ghidorah was waiting for him.

Kevin: Godzilla, long time no see, eh?

Godzilla: Kevin Ghidorah. What are you doing here?

Kevin: Just came to visit you. How long since we last saw each other? 20 years?

Godzilla: It was 7 years since I last saw you.

Kevin: I gotta keep track on time.

Godzilla: What do you want, Kevin?

Kevin: I was just wondering how's your boy doin'? I even saw you taken care of that human boy years ago. What was his name again?

Godzilla: Jim? What have you done to him?

Kevin: Oh nothing. Two weeks ago, my brothers and I were about to steal the crystal and I just found out that your boy is the Trollhunter at Camelot.

...

Godzilla: What?

Kevin: He's been a bad kid, Godzilla. You know I'm right.

Godzilla: Your lying. I know Jim. He never lied to me.

Kevin: Hey, I saw him with my own eyes. Why don't you tell someone you thought he'd be at.

Godzilla: I've raised Jim for 5 years and I loved him. I know he never lied to me, Kevin.

He see he's gone. Godzilla need to make a call at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Teacher: Hello?

Godzilla: Hi, my name is Godzilla, I was just wondering my adoptive son Jim Lake Junior. Can I speak with him, I just got a little worry.

Hogwarts Teacher: Mr. Lake doesn't take class here.

Godzilla: What? He said he's got a special school class in Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Teacher: We didn't have a special class for Mr. Lake.

Godzilla: Oh. Thanks. Oh my, God Jim.

Back at Camelot. Jim and the princess walked the hallway.

Jim: Princess Claire, can I show you New Mushroomton?

Claire: Well, I heard so much stories about the outside world, so yes. But I need my mother Shadow Staff first.

They both walked quietly at Morgana's room and borrow the Shadow Staff. She and Jim nodded and are ready to teleport.

They both teleported to New Mushroomton.

Claire: Wow. So this is New Mushroomton? It's so beautiful. So many lights.

Jim: I know, this is where the Titan Warriors are needed. This is their home.

They both walked and see a Well.

Claire: The Well?

Jim: Wait, you know this Well?

Claire: I've heard stories, they say it's a magical Well. Whoever jumped inside never come out. 

Jim: A magical spooky Well?

Claire: I heard two different stories about this Well. They say it's curse with an evil spirit. The other, it's more like a teleporter to another world.

Jim: What? No way. How come I never heard of that?

Claire: I think that story about the Well has be forgotten. But some believe it. Let's jump in, Jim.

Jim: I'm not so sure about this, Princess.

Claire: Let's see, come on.

They both jumped in the Well. Godzilla and Kong walked by.

Godzilla: No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Jim would never lied to me. GODDAMNIT! I told him not to join Camelot! 

Kong: How do you know that Kevin is telling the truth?

Godzilla: He's a psycho fuckin' Ghidorah that's how. He's been spying on me and my boy ever since I found him. I gotta find him.

Kong: Godzilla, you sure you want me to come?

Godzilla: No. I have to do this alone. You're needed in New Mushroomton.

Kong: Okay. I'm gonna go check on Zym and Dart. Be careful, bro.

Jim and Princess Claire climbed out of the Well. They walked out and take a peek and see this world is the Modern Realm it's filled with ordinary humans, no robots, no elves, no dragons, no nothing.

Jim: Strange. There's humans in New Mushroomton. 

Claire: Perhaps this is a ordinary realm. But maybe we should get back.

Jim: Yeah, we should.

Police: HEY, YOU TWO! Who are you and why are you in that dress, kid?

Claire: QUICK JUMP IN!

Cop: Hey, hey!!

He see their both vanish in the Well in darkness.

Cop: I think I need to get more donuts and coffee.

They both made it back.

Jim: That was close.

Claire: I know. Maybe there's a reason everyone forget it. 

Jim: I get it now. Angry cops.

Claire: No, Jim. No evil must never find this Well, if they do, innocent lives will be lost.

Jim: Oh man. But it's best no one knows. Let's head back to Camelot, Princess Claire.

Claire: Right.

As they teleported back. They notice Baron and his bullies are with him.

Baron: What do you think your doing with the Princess, Trollhunter? Taking her out without permission?

Jim: Back off, Baron.

Baron: You took her with the King's command. You will pay for treason.

Claire: I decided to go out, not the my Uncle.

Baron: Take the Princess back to her room. I will deal with the traitor.

Lancelot and Galahad see something's going on. The bullies grabbed Claire and Baron is about to pull his blaster at Jim.

Lancelot: What is the meaning of this?

Baron: Sir Jim tried to kidnapped the Princess.

Jim: That's not true!

Claire: I wanted to go out with him!

Baron: You should have talked with the King, Princess.

Jim: Baron!

Baron: Hmm?

Jim: I challenge you to a duel.

Baron: A duel? I'm listening.

Lancelot: Sir Jim, no.

Baron: I wouldn't dream of it. Tomorrow. I'll ask the King, be prepare, hero.

Claire: Jim!

Jim: I know, Princess. And besides, I really hate that guy.

Claire: Baron always wanted to be the best and yes, he really is a big jerk. But Jim...

Jim: It's okay, Princess. I can handle him.

The next day, King Arthur hit on the throne to watch the arena. Merlin, Claire, and Morgana are next to him. Baron is getting suited up, his two goons helped him armor up. Jim get his Amulet ready.

Lancelot: Sir Jim. Are you ready?

Jim: I am. I just wanna kick that guy's ass.

Galahad: Here, here Show that boy whos' the warrior!

Jim and Baron walked outside of the arena and wave to everyone.

Baron: I hope you enjoy this, if I win, Princess Claire will be mine. Oh, and I'll be taking that Amulet when your down.

Jim: I like to see you try. If I win, you'll be demoted.

Baron: WHAT?!

Jim: I too talked to King Arthur.

Baron: We shall see.

King Arthur: People of Camelot, I announce you two champion warriors. Sir Jim Lake Junior, the Trollhunter!

ALL: (CHEERING)

King Arthur: And Sir Baron of Galaluna!

ALL: (CHEERING)

King Arthur: Let us see who will be champion! Let the battle begin!

Jim get his Daylight Sword and Shield, Baron pulled out his sword and shield too. They both fight and fight. The backstage cheer. Claire is a little worry.

Morgana: Don't worry, my little lamb. He will be okay.

Claire: I know, Mother. I'm just so worry.

Morgana: Sir Baron maybe strong, but Sir Jim is the bravest champion I ever known. He'll make it.

Jim fight Baron while he blocked his shield. He quietly need to get his blaster ready to kill. Baron made Jim tripped down and point his blaster at him. Jim gasped to see that and he did a frown look.

Baron: Looks like I win. Submit defeat, Sir Jim or I'll submit you.

Jim: Never.

Baron: Why is that?

Jim: My real father once told me a Trollhunter NEVER yield defeat!

He kicked his blaster and use his shield to punch Baron in the face hard and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up and he see Jim pointing his sword at him.

Jim: Submit defeat, Baron.

Baron: Grr... I... yield.

ALL: (CHEERING)

King Arthur: Well done, Sir Jim!

Claire: HE DID IT!

Morgana: Heh, heh, heh.

Merlin: Hmm. Hmm?

Merlin see something behind the stage. Baron is angry, he see his blaster rifle and he quietly tried to grabbed it, but Bular jumped out of the stage and attack Jim. Jim hurry get his shield on and see behind Gunmar in his new form attack Jim.

Jim: Gunmar? What-- How--?

Gunmar: Luckily I found a last Heartstone in New Mushroomton. With this much power, I can easily destroy you!

Jim: Not while I'm still standing, Gunmar!

He tried to attack him, but Gunmar swing his Decimaar Blade at Jim, only to scratch his armor and hurt him a little.

Jim: ARGH! What?

Gunmar: So much power. I fear nothing.

He grabbed Jim. Jim tried to break free, but his grip is too strong. He throw him, he got hit by barrels. Bular fight the guards, King Arthur hurry grabbed his Excalibur to fight, he see orcs attacking.

King Arthur: ORCS! 

Merlin: EVERYONE, RUN!

They all fight the orcs. Princess Claire gasped to see three orcs are coming right at her. Morgana hurry pulled out her Shadow Staff and strike the orcs down. Claire gasped to see Gunmar grabbed Jim and keeping slamming him to the ground. Her eyes turn black and purple again in anger.

Claire: STOP!!!

Gunmar: Eh? The Princess. Give me the Shard and I may spare your neck.

Morgana: You want power, monster? 

Claire: Mother?

Morgana use her Shadow Staff and teleported Gunmar and Bular somewhere deep in the forest. Claire also see Jim is hurt.

Claire: (gasped) Jim! Merlin, is he?

Merlin: Alive, barely. But he needs medicine, quickly. 

Merlin feared Jim is hurt, but Gunmar has gotten more stronger. Merlin know there's only one way to defeat Gunmar is the Elixirs. 

Gunmar and Bular see their in the middle of the forest.

Gunmar: RAGH! THAT WITCH! I WILL TEAR HER HEAD OFF!

Bular: Father, we must come with a plan. Their magics is too strong. we should assemble an entire army if we ever strike--

Gunmar: RAGH! I AM GUNMAR, THE SKULLCRUSHER! I POSSESS THE HEARTSTONE! I FEAR NOTHING! IF ANYONE DARE CHALLENGE ME, THEY SHOULD STEP FORWARD!

???: I challenge.

Gunmar: HUH?! WHO DARES--? (GASPED)

Bular: It can't be...

They both stand back and see someone has return.

Jim wake up from unconscious and see Merlin creating a potion.

Jim: Mmmrr... What happen? Where's...?

Merlin: Their fine. But I nurse you here.

Jim: Merlin? Why am I here?

Merlin: I feared this would happen.

Jim: What do you mean? You mean you knew Gunmar have gotten stronger?

Merlin: Yes and no. I thought he never find the last Heartstone buried deep in New Mushroomton. He must've find scrolls back at the fire's of Mordor.

Jim: But why did you bring me here for? I can take him, can I?

Merlin: I feared not. Gunmar has gotten stronger. I am left with no choice but to give you this.

Jim: What is it?

Merlin: The elixirs. It's a potion you either drink it or dip yourself in a pool of water with the elixirs to become a TRUE Trollhunter.

Jim: What? You mean I'll turn into a troll like Gunmar?

Merlin: I fear so, yes.

Jim: But... how long will I turn myself back to normal?

Merlin: I'm afraid there's no time limited. Once you take it, you'll be part Troll and part yourself.

Jim: But why me?

Merlin: I believe it's time you learn the truth, Sir Jim. Your father, he too took the elixirs. Your father became a half troll warrior. He fought Gunmar. He thought he could beat him, but the evil, Dark Godzilla, he's the one who murder your father.

Jim: Dark Godzilla killed my father?

Merlin: Indeed. And it was he who order Gunmar to find the Amulet. 

Jim: Dark Godzilla.

He did a frown look in anger.

Merlin: But Dark Godzilla has no use for the Amulet, that is why Gunmar need it for his army to come forth and bring darkness to Camelot.

Jim: Dark Godzilla is dead, but I must stop Gunmar.

Merlin: Your Daylight Armor won't be strong enough for being a half troll, Sir Jim. I am given you an Eclipse Armor. It is one of the Triumbric Stones. It will help you be stronger and faster than your Daylight Armor.

Jim: Eclipse Armor? Have you told Morgana or Princess Claire about this?

Merlin: Um...

Later...

Morgana: Absolute no, Merlin. I don't think he's ready for this.

Merlin: Morgana, please. His father accepted it and he must do the same.

Claire: But what if he'll loose his humanity, Merlin?

Jim: Princess... (sigh) Dark Godzilla murder my father, he order Gunmar to find the Amulet. 

Claire: But Dark Godzilla is dead. It's over, Jim. You don't have to do this.

Jim: I can't let Gunmar attack Camelot again. If I'm ever gonna beat him, I must accept this.

Jim, Merlin, Claire, an Morgana walked to the hallway and into Jim's room.

Morgana: Sir Jim, I have to tell my brother about this. He may think...

Jim: I have to take it, Morgana. I have to be a true Trollhunter if I'm ever gonna defeat sssssssssssshhhhit.

They all see Godzilla is in Jim's room. He's looking all these books, his backbag, and his phone.

Godzilla: How's Hogwarts Class going on, Jim? It looks like your a hair off class.


	16. A Broken Family

Claire interrupted the story for a moment to ask the Titan Warriors a question.

Claire: Wait. So this is what happen between Godzilla and Camelot?

Jim: Yes, Claire. But I never forgive myself on what happen that day.

The troll boy looked at Godzilla for a sad reason. But Godzilla nodded and he understand.

So, here we go on what happen between Jim, Princess Claire, Morgana, Merlin with Godzilla.

Jim: Godzilla? I mean Dad? What are you doing here? How...?

Godzilla: I just got a little talk with Kevin Ghidorah. He told me that your at Camelot. I talked to the teachers at Hogwarts and they said you weren't there.

Jim: Dad, I know this is a big confusing. But it's not what it looks like.

Godzilla: No. What it looks like your fighting against Gunmar. Not surprise those Cyber Lin Kuei that's been attacking you for two weeks. Morgana, Merlin, how you two been?

Morgana: It's just good to see you again, Godzilla.

Merlin: Yes, it's been too long.

Godzilla: And who's the little princess?

Jim: Dad, this is Princess Claire, daughter of Morgana, and Niece of King Arthur.

Claire: Hi.

Godzilla see the Dark Crystal Shard is around her neck. He looked at Morgana.

Morgana: I'm sorry, Godzilla.

Jim: She's been using dark magic to control the Shard and she's been kicking ass. But that's the good news, we can win this and I can come back home with you...

Godzilla: Okay, stop. Tell me the truth, Jim. Was there ever a Hogwarts class for you?

Jim: I...

Godzilla: Right. Come on.

Jim: What?

Godzilla: You're coming home with me now.

Jim: Dad, please wait.

Godzilla: Stop.

Jim: I'm sorry, okay?

Godzilla: "Sorry?" You lied to me for months. You think you can handle Gunmar or any other out there by yourself? You...

Jim: But we also took down Dark Godzilla. I think I can handle it.

Godzilla: Dark Godzilla? He's here? So that's where he is, been all this time. No wonder we couldn't find him or track him at Mordor.

Jim: He's dead, Godzilla.

Godzilla: What? How?

Jim: King Arthur use his Excalibur Sword to defeat the monster and he got buried alive by the castle that crushed him.

Godzilla: What?

Jim: It turns out that you were wrong about Dark Godzilla.

Godzilla: You think this is a joke? Dark Godzilla can't be stopped. It... what is that, Jim?

Jim: This? This is the elixirs.

Godzilla: The what?

Merlin: It's a potion that will turn Jim into a half troll and half human.

Godzilla: Jim Lake Junior, you are not doing this.

Jim: I have to. Gunmar have gotten stronger.

Lancelot: Sir Jim? Morgana? Merlin? We were... TITAN!

They all gasped. Godzilla just jumped out of the window and crash down.

Lancelot: We must warn the King! Dark Godzilla has return!

Jim: No, it's not him!

Morgana: Hurry!

Godzilla tried to make it to the gate. But he see all the knights and citizens have him surrounded. He see King Arthur came.

King Arthur: I thought I dealt with your kind, Titan.

Godzilla: You think you killed Dark Godzilla? He's unkillable. I spent my whole life trying to fight him.

King Arthur: Dark Godzilla is dead. I defeated him. Even your kind murder my sister, I thought you monsters were good, your still the same abominations. I here by sentence you to death.

He's about to swing his sword at him. Jim hurry came in and stopped the execution.

Jim: STOP!

King Arthur: Sir Jim? What are you?

Jim: This is Godzilla, he's the one who adoptive me.

King Arthur: What?

Jim: He's the one I've been telling you about.

King Arthur: It was a mistake. He's the same as Dark Godzilla. The Godzillasaurs are murders.

Godzilla: Not all Godzillasaurs. Look around you all! The Titan Warriors fought the evil Kaijus 10,000 years ago. Zakatron is the cause of all this. His army killed your people and destroyed your world. Yes, Dark Godzilla is one of my kind, but this Dark Godzilla is a evil of Zakatron. I'm sorry about Gwen, Arthur. I spent my entire life trying to stop Dark Godzilla, but he'll never be stop. He will find you and destroy you all.

King Arthur: Lies. He's dead. You're tricking us just like Dark Godzilla tricked Sir Jim.

Godzilla: Jim.

Jim: What I want to know is if you saved me from the fire, why didn't you saved my mother from Gunmar, Godzilla?

Godzilla: I couldn't save the ones I love. I didn't have all the power I have. Please.

Jim: I can't go home. I made a promise to King Arthur. Without me, Gunmar will destroy Camelot and everyone.

Godzilla: Jim Lake Junior, listen to me. You're not some knight, you're just a young kid. You are not ready for this!

Jim: Am I now? I fought Baron. I killed dozens of orcs. My father's Amulet made me a Trollhunter. If I not the Trollhunters, if I'm with you. What am I?

Godzilla: I saved a boy from the fire and the lost of his mother five years ago. I trained him to find a path of his destiny. I even loved him, raise him like a son. A father care about his son.

Jim got upset with tears in his eyes.

Jim: I wish you stop pretending to be my father.

Claire: (gasped)

Morgana: Oh no.

Godzilla is now shocked to hear what he just said.

Godzilla: Jim...

Jim: This is your fault! If you saved mom from Gunmar... Go.

Godzilla: Jim, I...

Morgana use her Shadow Staff to teleport Godzilla somewhere in the woods.

Godzilla: (WILHELM SCREAM)

Godzilla crash in the middle of the woods. He's lost.

Godzilla: This is just fucked.

Later... King Arthur listen everything about Merlin giving a potion for Jim to turn into a hybrid.

King Arthur: I understand. I am sorry there is no going back, Sir Jim.

Jim: Thank you.

King Arthur: Than you must be ready to begin your transformation then.

Jim nodded and look at Princess Claire.

Jim: Princess?

Claire: What is wrong with you, Jim?

Jim: What do you mean?

Claire: You know what I mean. How could you say to Godzilla? He raised you. He care for you. Why are you doing this?

Jim: I thought I did. But he didn't wanted me to join you or join them.

Claire: Didn't you hear what he also said? No one can save everyone, Jim.

Jim: But I have to take this. This is what my father did.

Claire: Jim. If you do this, you'll never come back.

Jim: I can't let Gunmar hurt or threaten you, Princess. He killed my mother. I have to do this alone.

Claire: Jim...

She see him getting ready.

Elsewhere. Godzilla walked in the woods at night. He smell someone near.

Godzilla: Huh? (sniff) (sniff) You can come out now. I guess you want me to thank you, Morgana?

Morgana appeared in the trees.

Godzilla: What do you want, Pale Lady?

Morgana: You know what I want, Titanus Gojira.

Godzilla: Let me guess. You're about to drain my mind and make me forget. Or you want to give Big G a hug.

Morgana gave a cross eye look and a smile. She hugged Godzilla.

Godzilla: I miss you, old friend.

Morgana: It's just good to see you again after all these years. But why have you come?

Godzilla: I was worry about Jim. Even now, I can see the anger in his eyes. Maybe he's mad at me I didn't want him to join. This is all wrong.

Morgana: It's Arthur. Sometimes he understand and sometimes he doesn't want any creatures in his kingdom.

Godzilla: I don't give a rat ass about your brother, Morgana. But tell me something. This magic item of yours, this Time Map. You see the future, can you?

Morgana tried to understand and think.

Morgana: Godzilla... I...

Godzilla: You know what would happen, right? Jim turns to a troll and what happens next? He fight Gunmar.

She remember using the Time Map and see Jim turn into a troll. He'll go anger in rage, he'll fight Gunmar. She also see Jim as a troll with Claire from a different realm having a good time together.

Godzilla: Tell me, Morgana the Pale Lady, the Baba Yaga, Mistress of Shadows do you know what will happen to Jim? He'll go mad? He'll hurt innocents as a troll? I can't save him? Is there anything what will happen to him?

Morgana: It appears this is meant to happen, Godzilla.

Godzilla: What?

Morgana: Jim will become a troll hybrid. He will fight Gunmar. He'll even loose his humanity. In time, you'll find him and bring him back.

Godzilla: But my heart still hurts why he said that. But do you see the future of Dark Godzilla? Do you know when he'll make his next move?

Morgana: The darkness clouds the future. I can't see further. I think it's best you let him be, Godzilla.

Godzilla: But my son. I...

Morgana: I'm sorry, Godzilla.

Godzilla: Do you also see what else in the future? I must--

Morgana use her Shadow Staff to teleport Godzilla back to New Mushroomton. He fell in the river at the forest almost near the Well.

Godzilla: (sobbing) I'm heartbroken...

Morgana did was wrong. Even this is meant to happen, she can't see much of the future. Jim is meant to turn into a troll hybrid, Godzilla will be there for him. Even this Claire from a different realm will be there.

Morgana: I'm so sorry, Godzilla.

Jim see the tub of water is filled up. Merlin, Lancelot, Galahad, and Princess Claire look. Jim get his Amulet ready and suit up. He took a deep breath to be ready.

Claire: Jim.

Jim: It's okay, Princess. 

Merlin: Beware, Sir Jim. Once you dive in, you'll feel terrible pain in your transformation.

Jim: I understand.

Jim goes in the black water and vanish. They see the blackest of the water is shrinking into regular water.

Claire: Jim! Where is he?

Merlin: He'll surface somewhere in the forest. We must find him before someone or something get to him.

The princess is worry in fear.

Deep in the water Jim hold his breath, close his eyes. He felt the Amulet sparked in him. His eyes open red glowing. His Daylight Armor now turn into Eclipse Armor. He gasped out but coughing out water. His ears grew longer, two horns popped out of his head with blood, two sharp fangs came out his bottom teeth. He see his pinky finger is attach to his other finger, he now has four fingers on his right hand. He can feel his body is growing stronger. He felt his bones cracking to be no ordinary human.

He see the moon light. He hurry surface up, he's loosing air. He made it too the surface and panted. He feels dizzy and collapse to the ground and fell into conscious. 


	17. Kong to the Rescue!

Claire: So let me get this straight. Jim got upset with his father Godzilla, he turn into a half troll, and Godzilla is heartbroken?

Jim: Yep.

Morgana: Yes, little lamb.

Godzilla: Uh-huh.

Claire: Sounds like your nuts, troll boy.

Jim: I had no choice.

Godzilla: There's always a choice, Jim.

Jim leap on a table, he stand like a cat, he gave Godzilla a sad look.

Jim: Rrr... :(

Godzilla: (sigh) Goddamnit, Jim.

Godzilla came up to Jim, he see the poor troll boy gave him a cute sad look.

Godzilla: Juts give me a hug.

Jim hugged Godzilla. Morgana and Kong did a happy smile. Claire look confuse.

Claire: Wait. What happen to Zym and Dart? General Kong was suppose to look after them while Godzilla was gone. What happen?

Kong: Well... Should I?

Godzilla: You should tell her, Kong.

A day ago...

Godzilla: No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Jim would never lied to me. GODDAMNIT! I told him not to join Camelot! 

Kong: How do you know that Kevin is telling the truth?

Godzilla: He's a psycho fuckin' Ghidorah that's how. He's been spying on me and my boy ever since I found him. I gotta find him.

Kong: Godzilla, you sure you want me to come?

Godzilla: No. I have to do this alone. You're needed in New Mushroomton.

Kong: Okay. I'm gonna go check on Zym and Dart. Be careful, bro.

Kong see Godzilla jumped in the sea and swim fast as he can.

Kong went back home to check on Azymondias and Dart,.

Kong: Zym? Dart? I'm home. Huh?

He see their gone. He also see the window is open.

Kong: Aw fuck. I gotta find them and fast.

Azymondias and Dart are flying in the sky of New Mushroomton. They see humans, elves, satyrs, and robots walking down the streets and are having a good time.

Zym: Ra! Ra!

Dart: Grr? Graa!

They both see a valentine's place full of love. They both wanted to fly in.

Zym: Raa?

Dart: RA! RAA!

They both got on a boat and sail inside the valentine's of love. Zym and Dart see arrows of hearts. Dart lean next to Zym and gave him a nuzzling on his neck. He hear Dart purring on him.

Someone is follow those two little dragons.

Zym and Dart see a shadow of a couple kissing. They see another one a couple leaning heads at each other. They see this shadow with gold glowing eyes with a evil smile.

Zym: Rrr?

Dart: Raa?

???: Aw, how cute. Azymondias the Storm Dragon, Dart the Night Light. Two cute wuddle blue eyes dragon babies! Can I keep them, Ichi?

They gasped to see it's the Mad Ghidorah Kevin. They see behind Ichi and Ni came.

Zym: Raa!

Dart: Hiss!

They both stand back to see the evil sinister Ichi Ghidorah walking towards them, looking at them.

Ichi: So. These two little dragons are the last of their kind? Hmm.

Zym: Rrr...

Dart: (gulp)

The two baby dragons are scared.

Ni: What are we waitin' for? Let's kill!

Ichi: Calm yourself, Ni. I want to see what power these dragons have. 

Ni: Let them taste my gravity Beam!

Azymondias and Dart hurry fly out! The Ghidorahs hurry chase after them!

Ni: DON'T LET 'EM GET AWAY!

Kevin: Aw, nuts!

Ichi: Get them!

Zym and Dart hurry fly to this dark tunnel. Ni use his Gravity Beam to blast them. He only hit the wall and made the tunnel collapse.

Somewhere. Kong hear a huge explosion in the valentine love tunnel.

Kong: Oh, no. HANG ON!

Zym hurry crawl in this small tunnel. He see Dart got caught by Ni!

Dart! RA! RAAA!!

Zym: Ree!

Azymondias hurry scratch Ni's face to free Dart. Ni got angry.

Ni: (growling) RAAGH!! GET BACK HERE! RAGH!!

They both made it out of the small tunnel, they see they made to a dead end. They gasped to see the Ghidorahs made a huge explosion.

Kevin: Hehehehehehe...

Ni: You brats are gonna pay for scratching me!

Ichi: There's nowhere to go. dragons.

Dart is scared. Azymondias have to get Dart behind him. She doesn't know what Zym is doing.

Zym: RA! RAAAGH!

Dart: ...

Ni: (LAUGHING)

Kevin: Aw...

Ichi: (laughing) How pathetic. Do that again, please.

Zym: (SKREEOK)

Dart: ?!

Ghidorahs: HUH?!

Kong swing his Battle Axe to hit Ichi, Ni, and Kevin. Zym and Dart see Kong came to the rescue. He stomped Kevin's chest in the ground. He grabbed Ni's throat and throw him to the wall. Ichi use his Gravity Beam at Kong, he quickly pulled up his Battle Axe to block Ichi attack, he throw his Axe at Ichi and almost hurt him.

Ni: GET OFF ME, YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE!

(CRUSH)

Ni: ARGH!

Kong: If I ever see you Ghidorahs threaten or hurt Azymondias and Dart ever again. I'll make sure you Ghidorahs won't hurt anyone again.

Ichi: No matter. We're just leaving now.

Ichi use his Gravity Beam to hit the ground of cloud of mists. Kong see they vanished. He also see Zym and Dart did a sad look.

Zym: Rrr...

Dart: Graa...

Kong: You two should never leave the house. The world is still dangerous out there. There may be some bad monsters and creatures that will hurt you.

Zym and Dart did a sad crying look. But Kong gave them a happy smile.

Kong: I'm just glad you two kids are safe. Come on, I'll order some sea food to eat for dinner.

Zym: RA!

Dart: RAA!!

Back at home. Azymondias and Dart ate two bowls of raw fish. Kong haven't eaten his yet. He hasn't got any call from Godzilla or Jim.

Zym: Rrr?

Kong: Hmm? I'm fine. It's just something wrong with Godzilla. I can't get a call from him, neither Jim.

Dart: Raa...

Kong: Hey. It's okay, Dart. He'll come back. I'm still here for you two.

Zym: Ra!

Kong: Aw, how 'bout we watch a movie before I got out on patrol?

Zym: RA!

Dart: RAA!

Hours later, he tucked Azymondias and Dart into bed. Zym yawn and stretch his body. Dart snuggle closer to Zym. Kong see how cute they are.

Kong: Heh. One of these days, their gonna be in love. Time for me to go on patrol.

Kong: There are times when I love my job as a General to protect and fight. But I just hope Godzilla and Jim are doing okay. 


	18. Dark Godzilla Strikes Back Part 1

Somewhere in the forests, Jim got out of the water, he coughed and see lights coming at him. He see it's too fuzzy. He can hear voices.

???: Jim! Jim!

???: Is it him?

???: Yes. It is him. We just need to bring him back.

???: What's happening to him?

???: The transformation really hurt him too much. 

???: Is he going to be okay?

???: He'll be fine, princess. I bet that transformation really took everything from him. I bet it's really worth it.

???: That's enough. Let's bring him back to Camelot.

He started to close his eyes again. For almost 2 hours later, he woke up on a wagon.

Jim: (gasped) Wh-what happen?

Claire: Jim! Are you all right?

Jim: I'm fine... AGH!

He see his right hand has four fingers! He gasped on fear!

Jim: What happen? Is this my transformation?

Merlin: It is, Sir Jim.

Morgana: Be careful what you see, Sir Jim.

Morgana gave Jim a mirror. He see his face is blue, he has two sharp fangs on his lower jaws, he see he has pointy ears, he also see he has two horns on his head.

Jim: I'm hideous.

Claire: You're really not, Jim.

Jim: So this is what I am? A Troll?

Merlin: Not exactly. You've become something that is not troll nor human. You might say you really are... a hybrid.

Jim: A hybrid?

Merlin: On the bright side, I put some human blood in the potion. Which means you'll walk on daylight.

Jim: How long was I gone?

Morgana: Two days.

Jim: Two days? How...

Morgana: We've been searching for you. We couldn't know where you rose from the water. We've been trying to find you until we saw you lying in the pond.

Claire: But how do you feel, Jim?

Jim: I feel stronger, faster than ever. In this new form, I feel a little taller.

Morgana: You're 5ft 9 inches, actually.

Jim: Now is my chance to defeat Gunmar and free Camelot from his tyranny.

Lancelot: WELL DONE!

King Arthur: Sir Jim, I am sorry for you of all this. Even the risk is too great.

Jim: It's okay, King Arthur. 

Merlin: We must head back. I sense a terrible storm is coming.

As they walked. Troll Jim see some elves and robots died. He see they've been killed by someone or something.

Baron: So. Don't you recognize anyone? I'm guessing this elf was the one who broke my nose.

Jim got mad at Baron, Lancelot and King Arthur tried to stop Jim, two other knights hold Baron as well.

Jim: You threaten those elves. That elf gave you what you deserve, Baron.

Baron: What did you just say?!

King Arthur: Enough both of you!

Jim: These elves and robots were trying to find some place to rest!

Baron: Oh really? Well I guess they're are now in a better place. But I gotta hand to you something.

Jim: What?

King Arthur: Baron. Don't...

Baron: Guess who order me and our men to fire on those elves and robots over here.

Jim is confuse. He see Arthur did a disappointing look. The princess is confuse to, she now realize her uncle King Arthur order his men to execute those robots and elves. She looked at Merlin and Morgana. They know too, but they didn't do nothing.

Jim: Arthur, is that true?

King Arthur: I... Yes.

Claire: (gasped)

Baron: Yes. King Arthur over here.

Jim: But why?

King Arthur: I... Sir Jim, niece, pleas listen. What I did... I-- I didn't mean to. I... it was a mistake.

Jim: You mean... you killed all those magical creatures and other robotics?

King Arthur: I wanted to protect my kingdom from the outside world. I...

Jim: Is that why Godzilla or Kong couldn't come to you? How...

King Arthur: I do not know what drove me...

They all feel and hear a huge thunder storm is coming.

King Arthur: Please. We'll explain everything when we return to Camelot.

The princess hold the troll boy's arm. He's now confuse and understand why the Titan Warriors couldn't come to their aid.

As they walked, they see a cave ahead of them. They walked toward a bridge, Jim, Claire, Morgana, and Merlin made it through, but suddenly...

BOOM!

A lightning stroke and destroyed the bridge.

Morgana: Arthur!

Merlin: My King!

King Arthur: Get in the cave! I'll find another way around!

Morgana: I'll use my Shadow Staff--

They see strong lightnings are hitting the ground!

Merlin: There's no time, RUN!

They made it to the cave and see strong rain and very hard thunder. 

Claire: What is this place?

Morgana: This use to be an Old Trollmarket. It's been gone for decades, lamb.

Merlin: Is everyone all right?

Morgana: I'm good. But I can't get my Shadow Staff to find Arthur. The storm is blocking my magic.

Claire: I'm fine. Jim?

Jim sat down and look at the reflection of himself. He's now sad. The princess came up to him.

Claire: Jim. It's okay.

Jim: It's not okay. Godzilla was right. This was a mistake.

Claire: Jim...

Jim: No wonder there's no elves, robots, dragons, or even more humans come to Camelot. Why?

Morgana: Because we couldn't trust the outside world, Jim. Not many humans trust monsters, Jim. I think it's time you need to understand what happen long ago.

Morgana: I did met your adoptive father Godzilla. He was a good monster, his friend General Kong was there too. They helped us fought against the Nyarlagroths. When it was over, Godzilla notice the Shard I held around my neck. He insists it needs to be taken away to a safe place. But my brother acted. He think they wanted to take the Shard, Godzilla spoke truth about the Shard. But none believe him except Merlin and me. He almost use his enchanted sword at Godzilla, he threaten them to never return, including all magical creatures. Godzilla wanted to reason with him, even they refuse, they decided to leave.

Morgana: King Arthur still upsets of evil creatures. Even worse, the monster Dark Godzilla resembles to Godzilla. Brother, you can't even open your eyes after what happen...

Jim: Why didn't you or Merlin or even Godzilla tell me about this?

Morgana: He think it's best you didn't want to know of what happen. I thought you weren't ready to know of the truth.

Jim: Godzilla was right. I had a destiny ahead of me. Is this really my destiny?

Morgana: No, it isn't. You can do good. 

Claire: She's right, Jim. Maybe one of these days we'll come to New Mushroomton and understand more.

She gave Jim a happy smile. He looked at her, he smile back at her.

Elsewhere. King Arthur, Lancelot, and the knights are traveling deep in the woods. The storm is pushing too strong.

Lancelot: My King! We can't make any further! The storm will blow us away!

King Arthur: We have to make a little more!

Lancelot: My King...

They see two men got shot by arrows.

Lancelot: LOOK OUT! IT'S AN AMBUSH!

They see orcs appeared. The orcs attack and killed the knights while fighting. Baron sneak quietly and see the knights are getting slaughter by the orcs. Lancelot fight, he see Bular came up to him!

Bular: Hello again, fresh meat.

Lancelot: ARGH!

King Arthur: LANCELOT, NO!

Lancelot: GO, MY KING! SAVE YOURSELF! GO--

Bular took a big chump bite at Lancelot's head and ate him up.

King Arthur: You beast! You'll pay for that!

Gunmar punch King Arthur from behind.

Gunmar: I think not. 

King Arthur: Gunmar. Hnn?

He see the Cyber Lin Kuei appeared. He use his Excalibur sword to attack the cyborgs. He destroyed 3 of them. He turn and see Gunmar.

Gunmar: RRR... Huh? Hehehehe...

King Arthur: What are you laughing at?

He turn around and see four undead warriors.

King Arthur: What?

He see four undead Vandals. Each of them holding four different weapons, different helmets, and pure evil. They vanished in a cloud of mists. King Arthur see Gunmar, Bular, the orcs, the cyber Lin Kuei, and the Vandals stand in front of him. He get his sword ready, but they turn left and bow down to their master.

King Arthur don't understand who their bowing to. He see something on the other side of the cliff by the trees. He can't see in the rain nor the clouds. He somehow see the monster has return...

King Arthur: No. It cannot be...

A lighting strake, he see the monster he defeated has return.

Arthur see behind the Vandals caught him off by surprise. He tried to fight, they were too fast, too strong. Arthur tried to swing his Excalibur Sword at one of the Vandals, one of them kicked his left leg, the other broke his right arm. He roar in rage to fight. He see the monster came up from behind, grabbed his throat, pulled out his wrist blade, and stabbed King Arthur in the chest. 

King Arthur: ARRRGGHH!!

He cough off blood. Arthur could see the monster eyes are death. He collapse to the ground with his crown came off. The Vandals nodded to their master and know what they must do.

Later, Merlin, Morgana, Princess Claire, and Troll Jim still waited and waited. Troll Jim is still sad, Princess Claire hold his hand to be okay. But the princess is very worry for her uncle.

Claire: Mother, Merlin, Uncle hasn't come yet. He may be in danger.

Merlin: I will go. I must find him--

They see someone threw King Arthur in the cave entrance. They all gasped to see King Arthur is hurt real bad.

Morgana: BROTHER!

Merlin: MY KING!

Claire: UNCLE!

They all came up to him. Merlin see he's been stabbed.

Merlin: He's been slain! I... I can't...

Claire: Uncle... Uncle...

Morgana: Oh, no brother. What happen?

Merlin: Where's Sir Lancelot?

King Arthur: Ambushed... Sir Lancelot is dead... (cough) (cough) Gunmar... orcs attacked us...

Jim: Gunmar... (growling)

King Arthur: Morgana, sister, I'm so sorry for everything I have done. I wish I could forgive them...

Morgana: Brother please, save your strength. We need to get you back.

Claire: (sobbing) Uncle....

King Arthur: Sir Jim, you must take care of my niece, please.

Claire: Uncle.

King Arthur: Oh niece, I am so sorry...

Jim: (GROWL) Gunmar. I will make him pay.

King Arthur: No, Sir Jim. You must've! He's... (cough) back...

Jim: What?

Morgana: Who? Who's back, brother?

King Arthur: D... Dark Godzilla has return... 

King Arthur died with his dying words. They all gasped to see he's gone and what he just said.

Claire: Uncle!

Merlin: My King!

Morgana: No...

Jim: What? Dark Godzilla is alive?

They all looked behind the cave entrance. They were all shocked to hear what King Arthur just said.

Somewhere deep in the forest, the four Vandals kneel down to their master. One of the Vandals hold the Excalibur Sword. Monstrous footsteps walking towards them. One of the Vandals give it's master the sword. Lightning stroke, Dark Godzilla now hold Excalibur in his hands. Dark Godzilla eyes glow red of hatred. He hold the handle and the blade, he pulled harder, suddenly...

(CRACK)

Dark Godzilla has destroyed the enchanted sword, it shattered to pieces. 


	19. Dark Godzilla Strikes Back Part 2

Back at the old Trollmarket. Troll Jim, Princess Claire, Morgana, and Merlin were shocked to hear what King Arthur just said before he died, Dark Godzilla has return!

Morgana: What did he just said, Merlin?

Merlin: He said that Dark Godzilla has return.

Jim: That can't be! He's dead! We saw what happen.

They remember that night where Dark Godzilla fell over the cliff and was crushed by the rumbles of the old castle.

Merlin: Yes, but no human being could have survive that, not even any ordinary monster.

Morgana: This is no ordinary monster, Merlin. This is Dark Godzilla.

Claire: Oh... Ever since I read stories, sometimes... evil has come back.

Jim is shock, he now realize what his adoptive father Godzilla said was true. Dark Godzilla cannot be killed.

Jim: Dad, I'm so sorry for everything. You were right and I was wrong. But how can we stop a monster like this?

Claire: Mother, Look!

Morgana: Huh? Oh no...

They see orcs are coming inside the cave!

Merlin: Quickly! We must get inside deeper of the Trollmarket!

They hurry run, they see more are coming. They made it deeper inside and see the Heartstone of Trollmarket is gone.

Jim: This place is huge.

Morgana: It was a wonderful city of Trolls who lived here. But they all vanished or died during the wrath of Gunmar. And my brother order to execute the trolls...

Jim: I'm so sorry, Morgana.

They see the orcs jumped in.

Morgana: Worry later.

Merlin: Protect the princess, Trollhunter!

Jim roar and fight against the orcs. Jim jumped up in the air and slice off two orcs heads off.

Claire: Jim! You move so fast!

Jim: This new form really is incredible.

He see Bular appeared and punched Jim in the face hard and he crash to these pile of rocks. They gasped to see he's hurt real bad!

Jim: I didn't even felt that!

Claire: Huh?

Merlin: He's twice stronger than a human, you might say, dear.

Bular: No matter. I'll slice and dice you up! RAAAGHHH!!

Jim: Come on! RAGH!

They both sword fight. Morgana use her Shadow Staff to fight the orcs, Claire stayed behind her mother. She see her Shard is glowing.

Morgana: Claire?

Claire: Mother, my Shard is glowing again. What does this mean?

Morgana: Huh? Danger.

They see Gunmar crashed in. He rammed Merlin and he got hit by barrels.

Gunmar: HAND OVER THE SHARD AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK!

Jim: NO!

He kicked Bular in the face and he collapse to the ground. He hurry jumped in to protect Morgana and Claire.

Jim: Get the Hell away from them, Gunmar!

Gunmar: Huh? (sniff) (sniff) Ah. The Trollhunter. You've changed. Your the same as your miserable father. He almost bested me, but he didn't. My master took his life. And maybe I'll do the same. You maybe stronger and faster. But I absorbed the Heartstone. I'll crush you like a tin can!

Gunmar and Jim fight. Gunmar swung his Decimaar Blade to attack Jim, but he leaped in the air and grabbed his horn and throw at him by dozens of orcs.

Claire: WAY A GO, JIM!

Morgana: Marvelous! 

Jim: Heh. Huh?

They see four undead Vandals appeared.

Jim: Who or what are they?

Merlin: Hnn... (gasped) Vandals! Undead warriors!

Jim: I got this.

Morgana: Jim, wait!

Jim charge at them, one of them made him trip and the other kicked him. The four undead beat Troll Jim. He hurry use his sword to block all four attack weapons. He fight back and jump back to the others.

Jim: They're strong and good. But I don't know how much worse can it get.

They see more orcs are coming, they also see Gunmar and Bular came in, they see the Cyber Lin Kuei appear too. They see something made a kicked in the door entrance. They all see Dark Godzilla is here.

Claire: Oh, no...

Jim: It's what King Arthur said.

They all need to be ready. Gunmar and Bular kneel to their master.

Dark Godzilla: You fools have been a thorn in my side long enough. Give me what is rightfully mine. And I will make you all suffer for our last encounter. Say farewell.

Jim: I'll say goodbye to you! You murder my father... you order Gunmar to kill my mother... (Growling) And I'll make you pay for all you have DONE!

Jim eyes turn red in rage.

Claire: Jim...? What's happening to him?

Merlin: The elixir, in his troll form, he is driven by rage. He can't help himself!

Claire: Jim, you need to listen--

Jim: NO! HE'S MINE! RAAAGHHH!

Merlin: Sir Jim, don't--

Jim is about to attack Dark Godzilla. He use his tail to slap Jim's chest and gave him a punch in the face and grabbed his ankle to slam him to the ground. He lifted him up and blast his with his Atomic Breath.

Jim: (groaning) what happen...?

Claire: JIM!

Merlin: I'm afraid a half troll isn't strong enough to beat Dark Godzilla.

Morgana: What?

Merlin: We need something stronger to defeat him.

Claire: My Uncle's Excalibur Sword. We have to find it. It beat him once, it can do it again.

Dark Godzilla: I think not, child.

He throw only a handle of the Excalibur Sword.

Morgana: The sword... it's...

Jim: NO!

Merlin: Do not worry, we'll just find Nimue, she'll help restore the sword.

Dark Godzilla: Are you so sure?

He also throw at them, an eyeball cover in blood.

Claire: (gasped)

Jim: Wha...

Merlin: Oh, no.

Dark Godzilla: I assume that this creature is the only one who can reforged the enchanted sword. Without it, you have nothing left to defeat me.

Jim: YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!

Claire: JIM!

Dark Godzilla grabbed Jim and slammed him to the ground hard. He groan in pain.

Dark Godzilla: Pathetic. You should have joined me when you had the chance, Jim.

Jim: I'm not Jim anymore, demon!

Dark Godzilla: Your appearance, no. But your soul, yes. You made the same fate, the same destiny as your father. And look where that got him. You shall die, but I want you to die slowly.

He throw him. 

Morgana: They have us outnumber.

Merlin: I must send a magic beacon to call the knights to help us.

Morgana: You do that. I'll hold them off.

Claire: Mother... I'm scared.

Morgana: Stay behind me, little lamb.

They continue fighting. Merlin concentrate to call the knights back at Camelot for help.

Merlin: Knights of the Round Table. We need your help. We are trapped in the old Trollmarket. It's not far from here! Hurry!

Galahad: You heard him! The King may be in grave danger! Hurry!

Jim groan pain. He see Morgana is still fighting, Claire is so scared. Behind her is Dark Godzilla is about to kill her and take the Shard.

Jim: They need... me. I must... RAGH!!

Jim pushed Dark Godzilla and wasted all his strength. He see Dark Godzilla is about to kill him. Suddenly...

Morgana: NO!

She attack. Her eyes turn black with gold.

Morgana: You murder my sister, you murder my brother, you would even dare hurt a child? You have no honor, demon!

Dark Godzilla: I fight to win, witch.

Morgana use her staff to fight the monster. She hurry open a portal to the Shadow Realm to sent Dark Godzilla in there. But he's too strong to be pulled. He made a big leap. Morgana hurry use her magic and staff to fight against Dark Godzilla, he use his wrist blades to slice off Morgana's left arm! 

SCHLUKK!

Morgana: AAAARRRGGHH!!

Claire: MOTHER, NO!

Morgana scream in pain, her left arm is completely gone. She groan in pain. She use her magic to stop the bleeding. Her eyes are with tears of so much pain and blood lost. Claire hurry help her mother.

Merlin: They're too many of them! We must fall back!

Claire: Where?

Jim: Over there! Quick!

They see a doorway to get in. They hurry run and close the door, the orcs roar and banging on the door. They trapped themselves in a small room fill with barrels and stones. The princess have tears coming down her eyes.

Claire: Merlin. How is she?

Merlin: She's losing a lot of blood.

Morgana: (groaning)

Merlin: We must get back and heal her quickly.

Jim: We just trapped ourselves in this room. There's no way out.

The orcs tried to pull the door, they're still holding it. Bular and Gunmar see the entrance, the knights are coming.

Dark Godzilla: Troops. Disappear. 

All of them left. Dark Godzilla grabbed a sword, he lock it to hold the handle door. He use his atomic breath to breath fire to the ground. He also pull out of his pocket, a explosion device.

Claire: Mother, hold on.

Morgana: (groaning) I'm so sorry for everything, little lamb Claire. If I'd listen to Godzilla and given him the Shard... we wouldn't be here.

Claire: It's okay, mother. We all make mistakes. Huh? The Shard is glowing away. Why is that...

Merlin: Something's not right. It's quite. Too quite.

Jim: Maybe they all left. (sniff) (sniff) I smell something burning.

Merlin: Fire. Huh? The blasted door won't open. Wait. I hear something is beeping.

Jim: Fire. Beeping noise. Oh, no. WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW!

Merlin and Jim tried to open the door. Morgana tried to use her Shadow Staff to get them out, but she's too weak.

Claire: OH, NO!

The fire is spreading and the device exploded! 

Galahad and the knights had made it. But half the men and women died from the explosion! Galahad and some of the knights see they're gone.

Galahad: Oh, no...

Somewhere in the hills. The Ghidorah brothers see the explosion in the trees and mountain.

Kevin: Oh no, guys. They're really are gone.

Ni: What now, Ichi? Shall we get the Shard now?

Ichi: No. Dark Godzilla is still down there. We can't now.

Ni: Why not? I'm tired of waitin'!

Ichi: Patience, Ni, patience. Let Dark Godzilla have his fun right now. 

Kevin: What about the Titan Warriors?

Ichi: We'll get them soon. But I have a strange feeling if they survive that explosion or not.


	20. The Spy Who Betrayed Us

Previously Merlin and Troll Jim tried to open the door. Morgana is hurt real bad. Princess Claire gasped in horror. But she see something by the barrels, a tunnel!

Claire: Look! A tunnel!

Jim: A tunnel?

Merlin: Hurry!

They hurry crawled inside the tunnel and hurry made it out. They see behind the fire is coming. They jumped out and see the mountain cave have been exploded! They all look at the fire, they hear knights are searching.

Galahad: Merlin! MERLIN!

Merlin: Galahad! Old friend!

Galahad: We saw the explosion. What happen? Where's King Arthur?

They all gave a sad look, all the knights gasped to notice their king is dead.

Merlin: We must head back to Camelot and be prepare. The orcs may return, we must hurry.

Morgana groan so much pain. Her magic can't hold forever. Claire have more tears coming down her eyes. She see her Shard is glowing.

Merlin: The Shard is glowing. Which means fear.

Claire: How can we stop this, Merlin?

Merlin: I... I do not know. But we must warn everyone that Dark Godzilla has return.

Jim: Godzilla, I'm so sorry for everything. I wish I can forgive you.

Jim look up in the stars and sigh.

Elsewhere at Mordor.

Gunmar: The King is dead, our enemies have been destroyed, and vengeances is ours. Why are we not celebrating, master?

Dark Godzilla: Where are the bodies?

Gunmar: We burn that cave and buried them alive. I think we can assume that--

Dark Godzilla: We can assume nothing! The child still has the Shard. It must be around her dead neck. My enemies thought they destroyed me and it costs them dearly. Not even my spy report back lately. I could make the same mistake as they did. I must know if they survive or not.

???: Perhaps I'll be assist on that?

They see Richard Remy has return.

Dark Godzilla: What?

Richard: You look not surprise, master?

Bular: Why are you here, machine? Grr...

Dark Godzilla halt Gunmar and Bular.

Dark Godzilla: It's been two weeks since you left during your punishment's. What do you what, Remy?

Rochard: I was just wondering I could help find out that your enemies have survived the explosion in the Old Trollmakret or not if I help find your Shard.

Dark Godzilla: And in exchange?

Richard: For the past two weeks, I've been building an army of robotics to help serve you. All I need is a Heartstone fragment to power up a first test machine. Just imagine, with these new army, you'll destroy the Titan Warriors and New Mushroomton. Soon all your enemies will kneel before you. What do you say?

Dark Godzilla: Very well. Find anything if they survive from the explosion or not, than I will give you a Heartstone fragment for your machine. Prove you find something important.

Richard see them leaving. He gave a little grin smile.

Back at Camelot. Merlin hurry take Morgana into his chamber and find a magic to heal Morgana's left hand. Merlin got a magical organic flower to heal Morgana's hand. She see her left arm is green.

Morgana: Thank you, Merlin. (sobbing) What have we done...

Merlin: It's not your fault, Morgana. I should have stopped this myself. I must give a speech to all of Camelot.

Back at the burning Trollmarket. Richard and his dino robots search and found nothing.

Richard: Hmm. It appears there's no body after all. Huh? 

He scan footprints.

Richard: It appears they've escaped from the explosion after all. Lord Dark Godzilla will be pleased to hear their alive. 

He see King Arthur's body and next to the corpse is his crown.

Richard: Hehehehehehe...

Merlin is about to give a speech to all citizens of Camelot. Morgana, Princess Claire, and Troll Jim listen. But Sir Baron and his thugs listen as well.

Merlin: Citizens of Camelot, our King is dead.

All: (gasped) How? 

Merlin: He has been slain by the monster who took Queen Guinevere's life. The monster is Dark Godzilla.

ALL: (GASPED) What?! Impossible!

Merlin: I hear by let Morgana to take King Arthur's place.

Morgana: Hear me. I know we've been through a nightmare together. Monsters that attack our kingdom, but my daughter tells me we should be somewhere safe from this place. New Mushroomton. The Titan Warriors, they can help us protect from Dark Godzilla and his army. We must be ready to leave.

They all discuss, Baron and his thugs leave the scene. The princess is very worry, she wish she wish to know what will happen if everything falls. She mush sneak into Merlin's chamber and borrow the Time Map.

Claire: Okay. Please, I must know what will happen.

She look at the Time Map. She see great darkness. Dark Godzilla will possess the Shard and kill Godzilla and Kong. Troll Jim will die, turn to stone and shattered. She gasped in horror. But a different way, she see that she must die by Dark Godzilla's hand. She'll be cremated and held the Shard on her hands to sent it somewhere far, somewhere hidden... the Modern Realm. That's where she must sent it to.

Claire: This is the only way. I... I can't tell them yet. But I must tell mother.

Back at Mordor...

Dark Godzilla: What is this? I already killed Arthur, Richard.

Richard: Oh, that's just a souvenir of your victory. I scan this. Footprints tracks, there was a tunnel in that spot, which means...

Dark Godzilla: They escaped from the explosion.

Richard: Correct. Now, can I have my gift?

Dark Godzilla: Very well. Why one Heartstone?

Richard: A test. Just to be sure it's fully functional. 

???: My lord, our enemies are planning to leave Camelot. It's time we invade.

Dark Godzilla: Ah yes. My spy have reported back. It appears the humans of Camelot are planning to leave. It's time they meet their end. We must begin. Continue your work Richard.

Richard Remy see Dark Godzilla leaving.

Richard: Hehehehe... You really are a fool, master. You will regret that you've done.

The knights help the citizens to get all ready. The knights see something is coming.

Knight 1: Look! It's the orcs! Monsters!

Knight 2: We must prepare for battle!

The knights ready their arrows and catapults, Suddenly, their bow strings have been cut, including the catapults!

Knight 3: WE'VE BEEN BETRAYED!

Merlin: What?! How can this be?

BOOM!

They all see Dark Godzilla, Gunmar, Bular, the Vandals came.

Dark Godzilla: Slaughter all of them. Let none escape.

They also see Baron and his two thugs appeared. 

Merlin: Baron? You betrayed us?!

Claire: (gasped)

Jim: Baron? How could you?

Baron: You dare ask me? You humiliated me! Took the one I love from me! You took everything from me! And now I will take your life, Trollhunter.

Thug 1: It's a good thing we joined the winning team, huh?

Thug 2: Yeah. I'm gonna enjoy fast.

Jim hurry protect Claire from Baron. They both sword fight. Claire dropped the Time Map.

Claire: (gasped) The Time Map!

She see Dark Godzilla stomped the Time Map and she gasped in horror!

Claire: OH, NO!

Dark Godzilla: Time cannot be change, child. Give it to me now.

Morgana: NO!

Morgana is back and she hurry protect her daughter.

Morgana: Claire, you must get back to the tower now. I'll catch up with you.

Claire: But...

Morgana: Go.

Claire hurry go. She see Jim fighting Baron. He gave a slice at Jim's back and hurt him. He roar in pain.

Jim: ARGH... (growl)

Baron: Pfft. You truly are a beast. Too bad you have to die by my hand.

Claire: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Claire's eyes turn purple and black in rage! She use her magic to attack Baron and his thugs.

Claire: Jim. Are you okay?

Jim: I'm fine, princess.

They see all the orcs, the Vandals have slaughter all the citizens and the knights. Galahad is on a tower, he must prepare this tower to crash at Dark Godzilla. Merlin fighting the Vandals and Bular. He see Galahad is about to crash Morgana and Dark Godzilla!

Merlin: Galahad! What are you doing, old friend?!

Galahad: What I must do. For Arthur, for Camelot!

Morgana gasped, she hurry get out of the way. Dark Godzilla turn around and see Galahad is about to crash on him!

Dark Godzilla: You dare attack me? I AM...

He use his Atomic Breath to destroy Galahad and the tower. It exploded to oblivion!

Dark Godzilla: ... DARK GODZILLA!

Merlin: NO!

Morgana: Merlin, we must retreat to the castle.

They see Dark Godzilla is coming. Merlin gave a sigh and look at his student.

Merlin: Go, Morgana. You must continue your work without me.

Morgana: What are you...

Merlin: Goodbye. Get the Fortress ready, I'll hold him off as long as I can.

Morgana: Merlin no!

There's tears coming down her eyes, she hurry run. Merlin get his staff ready. Gunmar, Bular, and the Vandals are ready, but...

Dark Godzilla: No. He's mine.

Dark Godzilla charge at Merlin the Wizard. They both fight.

Elsewhere, Jim and Claire hurry get to the castle. They see behind is Baron and his thugs came.

Baron: Princess, step away from the monster and I will protect you.

Claire: He's not a monster, Baron. You're completely mad!

Baron: Heh. I guess that beast have corrupted you. I shall free you from him by cutting off it's head.

Thugs: Hehehehe.

Morgana jumped in and use her Shadow Staff to slam Baron and his pals.

Morgana: Idiots, really.

Claire: Mother! Where's Merlin?

Morgana: He's buying us some time. We must hurry.

Jim: To where? They got us surrounded. 

Morgana: I got it all figure out. Where are the citizens?

Jim: The citizens, the knights, they're all dead.

Morgana: Oh, no. We must hurry.

Merlin use his Staff of Avalon to fight Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: Your magic is strong, old man. But not strong enough for me.

Merlin: Why the Shard? What do you desire for? GAK--!

Dark Godzilla grabbed Merlin and broke his staff. He pulled out his wrist blades and stabbed him in the chest!

Merlin: AAARGHH!!

Dark Godzilla: Power that is rightfully mine all those centuries ago. I will finish what I started and destroy the Titan Warriors and conquer all the realms.

Merlin: You... won't get away with... this... GAK!

Dark Godzilla: I already have. It is they who won't get away with this.

He dropped Merlin to the ground. He took one last breath and died with his eyes open. Morgana can sense Merlin's magic is gone.

Morgana: No...

Claire: What is it, mother?

Morgana: Merlin. He's... he's dead.

Claire: (gasped) No.

Jim: Dark Godzilla. Rrrr...

Morgana: No. We can't. We must hurry.

Morgana use her magic spell to lift Camelot off the ground, only half the kingdom is on the ground, except the fortress. Jim see Baron and the orcs are coming. Baron yelled in anger and failed to kill the Trollhunter. He grunted in frustration, but his pals and one of the Vandals see behind Dark Godzilla made a stomped.

Dark Godzilla: They have eluded us. You did not tell me the castle could fly.

Baron: I... I was not aware of that.

His thugs hide behind him. Baron took two step back in fear to see Dark Godzilla coming towards him.

Baron: I swear my life to you.

Dark Godzilla: Yes. On your life.

He pulled out his wrist blade and slice off his pals throats. Baron gasped to see his best friends are coughing with blood and they slowly died. Baron eyes turn fear. Dark Godzilla eyes glow red of hate and walked away. Baron is angry and see the castle flying.

Claire: Incredible, mother! I never knew our castle could fly.

Morgana: It was never meant to be in the sky. We use the Heart of Avalon to help time travel back. But with the Time Map destroyed, we use this as our last resort.

Claire: Baron really has betrayed us all this time, mother. What now?

Morgana look at Jim. He's still sad.

Morgana: Jim Lake Junior, I believe it's time we get help from the Titan Warriors.

Jim: Yeah, but I hope he's not angry with me. It's all my fault.

Morgana: It's not your fault, Jim. Not many people want the outside world.

Jim: Than it's time you learn what's outside of Camelot. 

Claire: Where can we find the Titans at?

Jim: I remember I use to go to my adoptive father to... oh no.

Morgana: What is it, Jim?

Jim: Tomorrow... oh, no. You guys aren't gonna like it.

Morgana and Claire look at each other in confusion.


	21. Depression

At night, at Chucky Cheese, parents with children are having fun. They see animatronics are singing and dancing. But at the booth, Godzilla sobbing, he's heartbroken, his adoptive son Jim got mad and wish he hasn't his father.

Godzilla: (sobbing) Okay, old man, pull yourself together. You can do this. 

Godzilla took a deep breath

Godzilla: And you know what? I'm starting to feel much better. I can't remember why I was crying about--

Kong: Hey, did you find Jim yet, Godzilla?

Godzilla: (SOBBING)

Kong see Godzilla is crying.

Kong: Huh. I guess he still couldn't find him.

Godzilla: No, Kong, you don't understand. I did found him, but he refuse to come home.

Kong: What?

Godzilla: He even said "I wish you stop pretending to be my father."

Kong: No, what? How could he?

Godzilla: I know.

Kong: But what happens to him right now?

Elf Waiter: Here's your Cheeseburger, General.

Kong: Thanks.

Godzilla: He wanted to become a troll hybrid, he also believes Dark Godzilla is dead.

Kong: No. He ain't dead.

Godzilla: That's what they all believe. (sigh) I think I'm gonna head home, Kong. The celebration with Jim is gone.

Kong: Are you sure?

Godzilla: Yeah, I'm just gonna get a drink and fall asleep.

Kong: Okay. See ya!

Elf Waiter: And here's your Triple Vanilla Ice Cream, General Kong.

Godzilla: O_O?!

Kong: Yum.

Godzilla: Triple Vanilla Ice Cream, huh? I guess I could use one of those.

Kong: Now your talking! Hey, waiter! We're gonna need another one over here!

Elf Waiter: Here you go, Grandmaster Godzilla.

Godzilla: OOH!

Both: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!!

BOTH: (BURPING) 

Godzilla: Boy Kong, that hit the spot. I feel all better already!

Kong: YEAH!

Godzilla: WAITER, LET'S HAVE ANOTHER ONE!

BOTH: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!

The Elf Waiter see Godzilla and Kong are eating too much!

Godzilla: Mister Waiter, two more please!

BOTH: WHOOOO!!!!

Godzilla: WAITER?

Godzilla: Oh, waiter! WAITERLOLOLOLOLO!!! WAI...TER... WAITER, GODDAMNIT!

Elf Waiter: Man. Titans are always hungry.

Godzilla and Kong go up stage with the animatronics, all the parents and children humans, elves, satyrs, and robots see how drunk they are.

Godzilla: ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY! THIS GOES TO MY TWO BESTES FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! KONG AND THIS CHUCKY CHEESE GUY. I REALLY WISH MY SON WERE HERE RIGHT NOW.

They collapse to the floor and blacked out.

Hours later...

Elf Waiter: Excuse me, are you okay, Godzilla?

Godzilla: (groaning) My... OH... MY ACHE HEAD... What happen? What time is it?

Elf Waiter: It's 8 in the morning. You and General Kong have been eating a lot of ice cream.

Godzilla: Kong?

Kong: Zzzz...

Godzilla: Kong! Hey, what's up buddy?

Elf Waiter: And you have three guess have come to see you.

Godzilla: Guess? What guess?

He see three people are in hood.

???: Godzilla, I'm glad we found you.

Godzilla: Who are you? Can't you see I'm not in the mood because I lost my boy and I'm having a great time?

???: Godzilla, Dad, we need your help.

Godzilla: Dad? Do I know you?

Jim: It's me. Jim Lake Junior.

Morgana and Princess Claire take off their hoods and reveal to Godzilla. Godzilla walk dizzy and see Troll Jim.

Godzilla: Jim? Huh. So you did it. You turn yourself into a troll, huh?

He push him. Godzilla took two stomped, Claire kicked Godzilla.

Claire: What is your problem?

Jim: Stop! We didn't come here to fight, Godzilla. We need your help.

Godzilla: "Help?" What do you need our help?

Morgana: Godzilla. Just listen, we need your help...

Godzilla: Morgana, you teleported me back home. You call that help?

Morgana: I was just trying to keep you safe.

Godzilla: Keep me safe?

Morgana: From my brother.

Godzilla: Oh. So you finally know, huh Jim?

Jim: Yes.

Godzilla: Good. You can leave now. I'm done.

Claire: Is he always like this, Jim?

Jim: Not really.

Godzilla stopped walking and turn behind.

Godzilla: I didn't want him go this path. You did.

Morgana: This is what he would've wanted, Godzilla. We thought he could help defeat Gunmar.

Godzilla: But why now?

Jim: Let's explain at Camelot.

Godzilla: Camelot? We have to walk or teleport there?

Morgana: No. It's here.

Godzilla: What?

He look in the window and see the floating city is above them.

Godzilla: HOLY FUCK! How? 

Jim: We'll explain.

Godzilla: Fine. Help me with Kong first.

The castle flew. Godzilla now look at the cloud sky at night. He help Kong rest on a couch chair. He grab a drink coca cola.

Claire: Look, are you going to help us, Godzilla?

Godzilla: My help? Why do you need my help against that ugly sonuvabitch Gunmar? Where's Merlin? Where's Arthur? Tell me from the beginning.

Jim: Well, you were...

Godzilla: I don't want to hear from you, Jim. I want the adult to talk. Morgana?

Morgana: (sigh) You were right, Godzilla. He's back.

45 minutes later, Godzilla sit down and listen, Kong listen too. Princess Claire and Troll Jim sit down while Morgana explain everything what happen. Godzilla gave a frown look. Jim tried to come up to him.

Jim: Dad, I now understand what happen. But you tried to help and that's okay...

Godzilla jumped out of the chair and walked outside and look at the view. Jim felt sad, he leaped and stand on a stone with his arms and legs standing like a cat.

Jim: Dad, would you please listen. Look, we all make mistakes, right? Would you please listen?

Godzilla: Why bother? My biggest mistake was I should have make sure that damned Shard was destroyed.

Jim: But we all make mistakes and we fix it. And your Minilla and transform into a Titan, I transform into a half troll. You and I have change, we have the same gift, the same destiny.

Godzilla: We are NOT the same, Jim.

Jim: Morgana and Claire lost everyone they love for, I even lost my parents. How could you not know you lost someone you love?

Morgana, Claire, and Kong came. Godzilla was shock to hear what Jim just said.

Godzilla: You think you know what lost is?

He shoot fire to the ground and reveal what happen 10, 000 years ago. He show them what happen long ago. Mothra and Godzilla share the a cave together, Mothra lay all the Mothra Eggs.

Godzilla: Mothra, you're amazing!

Mothra: I know. All the Mothra Eggs. We could be the parents to love and raise them.

Godzilla: I almost thought we name one of the larvas Mothzilla.

Mothra: That'd be cute. (sigh)

Mothra see all the good Titans are having fun.

Godzilla: You like the view, dontcha?

Mothra: It's better, Honey. The war is over, Zakatron is destroyed, your father brought peace and balance back. How's Kong, by the way?

Godzilla: He's doin' just fine.

Mothra: Why are you looking me like that?

Godzilla: I remember how beautiful your eyes are when we first met.

Mothra: Oh, come on Godzilla. (chuckling) 

Godzilla: Can I have a smoochy kiss?

Mothra: Godzilla, stop! (laughing)

Mothra fly up, Godzilla tried to follow out of the cave, he see all the Titans hurry run away.

Godzilla: Huh. Why's everyone running away? Was it something I said? Mothra?

Mothra see something up ahead, Godzilla look and see a evil Godzillasaur appeared by the rocks.

Godzilla: What?

They see it's Dark Godzilla.

Godzilla: Mothra, get behind me. I'll handle this.

Mothra: ...

Godzilla: Mothra, no. Protect the eggs, I'll be fine. Please.

Mothra hurry fly in to fight Dark Godzilla. Dark Godzilla leaped and use his wristblade to stabbed Mothra in the chest!

Godzilla: NO!!

Godzilla tried to fight Dark Godzilla, but he's too strong. Dark Godzilla use his tail to hit Godzilla, he fell by the rock wall. He got hit in the head and collapse to the ground when a huge stone crush him. Hours later, Godzilla hurry woke up and got out of the rumble!

Godzilla: MOTHRA!

Godzilla see Mothra is dead, he also see all the Mothra Eggs are cracked and destroyed. The evil Dark Godzilla destroyed all the eggs.

Godzilla: Oh, my God...

Godzilla sobbed and lost everything.

Jim: Oh right. You lost your wife and children.

Godzilla: Dark Godzilla is an unstoppable monster. I tried to save my wife, but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't even save my little brother and mother that day before the portal was closed. You think this is all a joke, all of you?

Jim: No, your right, Dad. I'm not like them.

Godzilla: Really? Your people of Camelot want no interested on the outside world, we tried to help you, all Dark Godzilla did was slaughter everyone you loved. You couldn't listen. No one in Camelot needs our help. Even your mother, Barbara Lake who did. I promised her to look after you.

Jim: What? You know my mother?

Godzilla: Yes. It was I who aided her when your father died fighting from Dark Godzilla. I saved her and you as a little baby. Even the Amulet stayed with you. Barbara know they'll becoming, I told her I will hold them off as long as I can.I even made a promise if something ever happens to you, I look after you. But I was too late to save her. I'm sorry, Jim, for everything.

Jim knees down to the ground.

Jim: All this time. My mom knew about you. You couldn't even tell me everything because I would be angry or devastated. But thank you, for looking after me. I should be the one I'm sorry, Godzilla- er - I mean Dad. I promise to make it right to you.

Jim gave a nice hug to Godzilla, he look at him. Morgana, Claire gave a happy smile. Kong is glad their together again. Suddenly... 

BOOM!

Jim: Now what?

Godzilla: We got company!

The floating fortress Camelot is now being attack by a flying ship called the Stealth Ship.

Kong: That's Richard Remy's ship. He built it sea, now sky? This is about to get bad, guys.


End file.
